Betrayed
by JaySeven
Summary: The much loved crew of Voyager is home, however, much has changed. The crew is distant from their Captain. The Captain is in seclusion. There is an enemy among the rank and file. One, no one but the Captain ever suspected. And just what is Starfleet playing at?


**Betrayed.**

**Synopsise:** The much loved crew of Voyager is home, however, much has changed. The crew is distant from their Captain. The Captain is in seclusion. There is an enemy amongst the rank and file. One, no one but the Captain ever suspected. And just what is Starfleet playing at?

**Acknowledgement:** I would like to thank Nirakia for proofing this for me. I tend to make lots of silly little mistakes, but she soon has everything in order. Thank you so much!

**Copyright and Warning:** Absolutely nothing belongs to me except for the story concept, and a few characters here and there. As for everything else, it is all owned by Paramount. I only borrowed characters, ships, and places for the writing of this story, and most certainly am not making a single cent from it.

This story depicts a relationship between two women. If that isn't your thing, then I suggest you move on and find something that is.

A bit of angst to be had. A lot of Chakotay bashing, and a little Kim bashing. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**From the Author:** You may find my writing lagging in places, if so, please don't hold it against me, as this happens to be my first ever story.

**Note:** This story is the first in a series of stories. At this time I am unsure of how many stories will be included, but I promise to not leave the stories unfinished.

After a seven year long voyage into unknown space, facing the most vile of enemies, the tiny Federation Starship, Voyager had returned home to a hero's welcome. The crew had moved on, most taking up new posts with in Starfleet. Captain Kathryn Janeway had been offered a promotion to Rear Admiral, but as yet hadn't accepted this position. After Voyager had landed at McKinley Station, her family had rushed her away to the seclusion of the family farm in Bloomington Indiana. None of Voyager's crew had seen or heard from her since. Though they had heard she had been attending her debriefings at Starfleet headquarters.

As was routine for her each night after a gruelling day of Starfleet red tape, she would enter her room, sit on her bed and cry. Cry for the loss of family she felt since their return to Earth. Cry for the loss of the one person in her life that meant more to her than anything else. Cry because of the complete isolation she felt having been torn away from everything and everyone she had known. But most importantly cry because she had absolutely no idea what was to become of her now.

Captain Janeway hadn't fulfilled her promise to Seven to show her the family farm, and for this, Seven felt both betrayed and forgotten at the same time. Feelings the young ex drone could not come to terms with, in her short existence, living as a human among humans. Captain Janeway had always been there for her, and Seven just couldn't understand how her beloved Captain could just walk away. Hadn't the Captain loved her like Seven loved her Captain? Had she been mistaken in her observations of the Captain? Had the research she had conducted over the last four years been wrong, in helping Seven see, that Janeway had felt something more for her than just the feelings of a mentor?

And now, Seven was left completely alone. Each day she would face both clinical and psychological tests which included torture, being conducted by Starfleet medical and special ops personnel. Then she would have to face Starfleet's top brass who would conduct hours upon hours of debriefings and interrogations, all the while being told they were only trying to help her, but Seven realized the moment Chakotay had abandoned her at this facility on Mars that this was more than Starfleet trying to help her. She realized they intended to pump her dry of all her knowledge of all the quadrants, Borg movements, the Borg Queen, and other beings, military and tactical capabilities, and what threat they would pose to Federation space.

After many beatings, medical experiments, and torture Seven was left broken. She had lost her will to fight, and had lost count of how long she had been held in this desolate place. She knew if she was to survive, she would have to escape, but with her body so broken, she simply didn't have the strength left to even attempt that.

This day had been a particularly bad day for Seven. It was the 20th of May, her beloved Captains birthday, and instead of being able to celebrate the birth of the woman Seven knew she loved, she had been subjected to another round of torture which involved being soaked in water, then electrocuted, which didn't really bother her, because the energy flowing through her body would regenerate her nanoprobes, and with her only being able to regenerate once every three weeks, this form of torture was a welcome sight for the tall lanky blonde. What she didn't like was the beatings she would receive.

She would be tied to what can only be described as a medieval torture table, she would be strapped down, drugged to take any fight out of her she might have had left, then continuously beaten for several hours, just so the medical team could observe her nanoprobe activity. Leaving her body broken and battered and covered in scars from earlier torture seasons. Scars her virtually dormant nonoprobes could no longer maintain.

Of course she realized, unless she is able to regenerate on a regular basis soon, she wouldn't survive many more beatings. Her nanoprobe activity would boost during a regeneration cycle, or the electrocution torture, but it was only ever enough of a boost to fix some of the internal injuries her body had sustained. And sleeping just wasn't helping her, simply because she had never mastered the ability to shut off, wind down and actually fall into a deep state of slumber.

Just like every other night, Seven would fall into bed, to have a fitful sleep of nightmares and tears caused by her last memory of being in the presence of the woman she loves, but most importantly just knowing her time was short, and never being able to tell her Captain, that she loves her.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

After handing the Federation Starship Voyager from her care back to that of Starfleet's, Janeway's mother, Gretchen, and sister, Phoebe, had rushed to her side to quickly get their loved one to the safety and seclusion of the family farm back in Indiana. The proud Captain of Voyager had spoken at length to her family while en route to sector 001, after they had come out of the transwarp hub, unscathed. She had told them of the nightmare she had been forced to endure over the last four years. She had told them of the love she felt for a beautiful woman, that after her nightmarish experience she would never be able to hold in her arms and tell her just how much she loved her.

Her former crew, but especially her chief of engineering, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres had tried contacting her, but she simply refused to talk to any of them. How could she explain to her crew, what their Second in Command had put her through for the last four years? How would they understand that because of the need to protect her beloved family, she would have to do what she did? No, she couldn't tell them. She couldn't explain it to them. The shame she felt for herself was deep enough without her having to witness the shame she knew she would see in their eyes, once they knew.

And how could she ever explain it to Seven? After all, Seven had left with him, just as soon as the crew debriefings were completed. She had begged Seven not to go. She had told her to remain in San Francisco, that she would take care of her, and make sure Seven had ample opportunity to acclimatize to Earth. She told her, she would help her get a job with the TPG, which is where she knew Seven had wanted to work. But through it all Seven kept saying she was sorry, and needed to be away from everything and everyone for a time. That Chakotay had offered her total seclusion, which is what she felt she needed. Then Seven turned and left without ever looking back. And with her, took Kathryn Janeway's heart.

Now Chakotay had won. He told her on the day he began to really make her life miserable, that she was destined to be a woman who would never experience total and utter happiness with in the arms of another, because she wore her heart on her sleeve, and let that cloud her judgement too many times. And now it seemed destiny had dealt her the losing hand he had predicted so long ago.

Her mother and sister had tried to talk to her into chasing after Seven. They told her that Seven would understand. That they saw the way Seven would look at her, when no one else was looking, and through that, they suspected Seven might just have the same feelings for Kathryn, that Kathryn had for Seven. But Kathryn couldn't hear it through the fog of shame, so thick, barely any light would break through.

How could Seven ever understand the baby Kathryn had growing in side her. How would Seven ever understand that the man she had been dating for such a short time was the actual father of another woman's baby? How would Seven ever understand the man who claimed to love her totally, had actually been seeking satisfaction from another woman? Let alone the very woman that Seven could quite possibly be in love with?

No, Seven wouldn't understand any of this at all, after all, the Borg had robbed her of ever having the chance to experience growing up. Never having the chance to understand human emotions properly, including the two deepest of human emotions there can be, love and hate.

And what words could Kathryn possibly say to Seven to explain why she had let a man she considered a brother, rape her continuously for four long hard years? And now, through that unwelcome union, she was carrying his baby? What words are there to describe the disgust she felt for herself? What words are there to explain that after he had done his business with her and left, she would scrub herself until she was bleeding, just to try and rid herself of his smell, and yet to this day, still felt like his scent was all over her? She couldn't tell Seven any of this, because there simply weren't any words to explain it at all.

How would she make Seven understand why she would have to abort the child? Why she felt she could never love a child that had been conceived through force and not love? How could Seven ever understand that? Especially when Seven had been denied a proper life, and now Kathryn was doing the same thing to the child growing with in her.

Kathryn had scheduled her abortion with Doctor Pulaski, who had been a long time friend to the Janeway clan, and a mentor for Kathryn during her days at the academy, and was someone Kathryn could trust implicitly. She certainly had no intentions on going to Voyager's EMH for this, the entire crew would know about it by dinner time if she did that. God how that man likes to gossip.

Just like the woman who had taken her heart, this night Kathryn would fall into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares of four years of torture at the hands of someone she had trusted. And nightmares of watching the woman she loved leave the man who had forced himself on her so often, and had denied her a chance of a real relationship with someone she is truly in love with.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

B'Elanna Torres jumped out of her hover car and rushed to the entrance of the Janeway house. She knew her Captain wouldn't want to see her, but this was important, and damn it, the Klingon Warrior in her wasn't about to head back to Starfleet headquarters without Janeway with her. Seven is family, and if she was right about what she had observed during her time with the two women on Voyager, then Janeway needed to be included in on what was happening. Starfleet orders be damned.

Gretchen Janeway stood in her kitchen wondering what she was going to do for her eldest child. It isn't often a parent is told that for four years someone had forced themselves on their child, and lived to tell about it. But it was Kathryn's wishes that the entire situation be kept under wraps, so for now, she would abide by her daughters wishes, but in her heart she knew this evil bastard's time was fast approaching, and he would get what was coming to him.

Being knocked out of her musings by a loud knock at the door, Gretchen headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door, wondering who on earth would use the front? Everyone knows to the use the backdoor, after all.

Opening the door she was greeted by a very worried looking B'Elanna Torres... "B'Elanna, how lovely to see you again..."

"Mrs Janeway, I am sorry for just barging in like this, but I really need to see Captain Janeway right now."

"I am sorry, but Kathryn isn't receiving any visitors at this time. I will tell her you dropped by though."

"Mrs Janeway, this is a matter of life and death. I know the Captain would want to know what has been happening at headquarters, and..."

"What would the Captain want to know, B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked as she walked down the stairs coming to a halt in front of her mother and former crew member.

"Captain, it is so good to see you. I don't really have time to explain properly. You need to get into uniform and come with me. Seven is missing, and Starfleet are going to be interviewing Chakotay shortly. You need to be there, ma'am." B'Elanna knew that now was crunch time.

Kathryn quickly turned and raced back up the stairs. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Rushing into her bedroom, Kathryn quickly got out of her home clothes, and put on her new uniform. God how she hated these new uniforms. They were thick, hot, and one was always itchy when wearing them.

Rushing back down the stairs she kissed her mother goodbye and the two women departed the Janeway farm rather quickly.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"No one is really sure, Captain. Chakotay told us that he and Seven would be on Mars for the next few days tying up some lose ends before heading for his home world. Tom and I thought we would drop by and see them before they left. When we got there, the room was in a mess and there was no sign of either Seven or Chakotay. So we looked around for them and were finally told that Chakotay had caught a passenger vessel heading for his home colony yesterday, and that Seven was not with him. Apparently when he checked into the room he had booked at the Mars Regency, Seven wasn't with him. Tom and I went to security and told them what was going on, so they went back over the surveillance footage of when Chakotay and Seven arrived on Mars. Seven was with him then, but before they arrived at the hotel, they entered a small office. Five minutes later Chakotay left the office looking rather pleased with himself. Several hours later, several men and Seven left. It looked like they had drugged Seven as she was staggering everywhere. They boarded a vessel that was heading for DS9, and after checking with OPs and DS9 we learned that the shuttle never arrived. From there, Starfleet ordered the Enterprise to intercept the passenger vessel carrying Chakotay and to bring him back to Earth. The Enterprise will dock in around four hours time."

Sitting in stunned silence not really knowing what to say at this stage, Kathryn just looked at B'Elanna, but then simply said... "Well I am glad Starfleet sent you, Lieutenant."

"That's the thing, Captain. I am in violation of orders. Starfleet didn't want to include you in this. They felt that you would want to defend Chakotay because he is your former first officer. Tom and I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen, so..."

"If Chakotay has brought any harm to Seven, I swear to you, B'Elanna, I will kill him where he stands."

"I will help you, Captain. What the fuck is wrong with him? Seven is still new to all of this, and he simply gives her to people who drug her?"

"Chakotay isn't the man everyone believed him to be. I have had four years of nasty dealings with him, and have certainly seen the true side, he seems so capable of hiding."

"Oh I know he isn't as squeaky clean as he let's on, Captain. But to do this to a member of Voyager's crew is betrayal to us all, and he will pay for what he has done, one way or another."

Arriving at the transport station in Bloomington the two women quickly transported back to San Francisco, and headed for Starfleet headquarters.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Entering Starfleet headquarters, Kathryn was glad to see Tom had organized Voyager's senior staff. This is something which Starfleet would need the best and brightest for and by God they were the best and brightest team Starfleet could ever wish for.

Greeting all that were standing by a water feature in the foyer of headquarters, Tom decided to fill everyone in on the latest. "They have managed to track down the shuttle that took Seven away. It landed on Risa and has been there ever since. Starfleet has organized for Security Alpha Team A for a rescue, but first need to know who they are dealing with, so as soon as the Enterprise docks, they will interrogate Chakotay..."

"Like hell they are sending people to rescue Seven that Seven doesn't even know. We do not know what she had been put through, Alpha team can be there, however, we need to be there, so Seven has familiar faces around her when we finally do get to her."

"I couldn't agree more, Captain."

"Thank you, Harry."

Walking up behind the senior staff of Voyager, Admiral Owen Paris made his presence known. "Is this a reunion or is anyone welcome?"

"Owen so nice to see you. No,this isn't a reunion. B'Elanna notified me that Seven is missing, and Tom notified the rest. We are here to bring our crew member home."

"Kathryn, you cannot be involved in this..."

"Like hell I won't be, Admiral. Seven is going to need familiar faces around her when we get her. Not some gung ho hot shots whom she doesn't know."

"Fine Captain. If Admiral Nechayev clears you, then you can attend the debriefing, but none of you will be attending..."

"The Captain is right, Owen." Admiral Nechayev stated, walking up to the group. "Seven of Nine will need familiar faces around her. We don't know what these people have put her through, and sending in strangers will only confuse her more."

Stunned, nobody knew what to say, especially considering everyone knew that Admiral Nechayev had a problem with Borg and didn't take kindly to Seven when she had debriefed her on Voyager's return.

"May I suggest we head for the conference room, Owen. We have coffee and tea there, and will be able to talk away from prying eyes and ears."

With that said the group headed for the conference room on the fifth floor of headquarters.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"GET OFF THE BED, BORG." Two rather gruff looking security officers stood at the foot of Seven's bed with phasers pointed directly at her. Seven simply stood and waited while they shackled her, before proceeding out the door.

Entering another room with several other security officers standing around and a Starfleet Admiral sitting at a large desk, the two gruff officers pushed Seven towards the desk.

"Starfleet has decided that because you took part in the battle of wolf 359, killing a lot of Starfleet personnel, that you shall be put to death. So I have brought you here for a final... hmmm... shall I say, chat. After which time you will be returned to your room where you will remain until tomorrow, when you shall hang by your neck until death occurs."

"Hanging? That is extreme for Starfleet is it not, Admiral?"

"As far as Starfleet is concerned, you have committed treason against the people of the Federation. The punishment for treason is hanging, Borg."

"How have I committed treason?"

"You are a human being who gave valuable information to an enemy of the Federation."

"HOW? I was a child when I was assimilated. I had no knowledge of the Federation, or Starfleet."

"Oh, but we are not talking about when you were assimilated as a child. We are talking about when you willingly left Voyager to go back to the collective and the Queen."

"I have told you, that I only left Voyager because the Queen made it clear that if I did not return to the collective, she would destroy Voyager. I was only trying to protect the crew of Voyager."

"That is what you say, but we simply don't believe you..."

"Borg do not lie. I do not know how to lie, Admiral. What does Captain Janeway say about all of this?"

"Captain Janeway is dead."

Hearing this, something snapped in Seven. She reached up with her Borg enhanced left hand breaking the chains that bound her. Grabbing the closest guard to her, she wrapped her left hand around his neck and snapped it. The burley guard fell to the floor in a rather undignified heap.

"RESTRAIN HER NOW." ordered the Admiral.

Several guards all moved for Seven at once. Seven tried to remove the rest of the chains that still bound her, but it was too late. Five guards jumped her knocking her to the floor, where they began to beat her. She tried to fight them off, but with only the one arm lose from the restraints, even the strong blonde didn't have a hope. A doctor then entered the room and gave the fallen and broken woman a hyperspray, which instantly drugged her to such an extent, she had absolutely no control over any of her faculties, and simply laid there while two guards placed more chains on her. Standing up, one of the guards proceeded to kick her around her body and head screaming that she had killed his brother, and now she would pay the ultimate price. Before anyone else in the room could react, the guard pulled a long ominous looking knife from his boot and plunged it deep into Seven's chest. Seven's screamed out in absolute agony before the darkness overtook her.

"The Boss isn't going to like this situation, Matthew." The Admiral stated. "Take her back to her room while I think of something to tell the Boss." With that, Admiral Jonathon Smith turned and walked from the room.

Locking the door behind them, the guards left Seven a bleeding mess on the floor of her room.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

After a meeting with Starfleet brass, it had been decided that Janeway would be the one to interrogate Chakotay, before she would lead a team which included both Voyager's senior staff and Alpha team members to rescue Seven.

Admiral's Nechayev and Paris were to sit in another room along with Tuvok, Tom and B'Elanna, monitoring the exchange. However Admiral Paris had been called away, so it was decided the interrogation would have to begin without him.

With her Captain's mask firmly in place, Janeway entered the room where her former first officer had been placed.

"Kathryn, it is so good to see you."

"This is official business, Chakotay, you can call me Captain."

"Okay then, CAPTAIN. Although I thought that you might be here because you have been aching for my angry warrior." Grabbing his crotch and rubbing it he continued. "After all, Kath... CAPTAIN, my angry warrior aches for you."

Disgusted, feeling sick and realizing there were people currently watching the exchange, Janeway chose to ignore him for the time being and continued. "I'll just get straight to the point, Chakotay. Where is Seven?"

"Awe, are you missing your pet Borg?"

"Chakotay, we know you handed her over to other people, we have seen the footage. Who are these people? Why did you give her to them? And where the fuck is she?"

"You look like you have lost the love of your life, Kathryn. I told you a long time ago that you were destined to never experience true love and happiness, and I worked damn hard to make sure that would be one destiny that would come true. And now you want me to give her to you, you are even more stupid than I thought you were."

Standing up from the table, Janeway quickly moved to Chakotay where she struck him several times about the head. "How fucking dare you, Chakotay. You might have had control on Voyager, but you have NOTHING anymore. Seven will be found with or without your help. We know she is on Risa, and will be leaving shortly to get her..."

"My, how the mighty have fallen." That said, he gave out the most evil of laughs Janeway had ever heard, but before she could react the door opened and in rushed B'Elanna.

"I ALWAYS SUSPECTED YOU WERE A VILE PIG, CHAKOTAY. BUT I NEVER IMAGINED THE EXTENT YOU WOULD GO TO, JUST TO GET SOMEONE INTO BED. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE CAPTAIN?"

"B'Elanna, please..."

"Awe, what's the matter, Kathryn, embarrassed that your deep dark secret has seen the light?"

"YOU PIG..." before anyone else could react Tuvok entered the room with Tom following closely behind. Tuvok grabbed B'Elanna and gave her to Tom, but before he could do anything else, Janeway moved once again towards Chakotay, who was now standing, and kicked him firmly in his crotch. "There, how does your angry warrior like me now?" With that, she turned and left the room.

"You are an evil monster, Chakotay. And trust us, you will get what is coming to you..."

"Tom, don't be like that. I simply gave the Captain what she wanted..." B'Elanna plunged for the vile specimen of human existence and knocked him fair off his feet with one punch. Turning, she and her husband also left the room, leaving him a quivering heap on the floor.

In the hallway outside the room the pair found Captain Janeway in a corner with Admiral Nechayev talking quietly. Tuvok was standing off to the side, just out of ear shot of the two women.

"Tuvok, what do you make of all that?" B'Elanna asked.

"I am not sure I make anything of it at this stage, Lieutenant. It seems something happened between the two while we were still in the Delta quadrant, which would explain the distance many in the crew, but especially the senior staff were witness to."

'Well whatever happened, I hope Starfleet throw the book at him for what he has done to both Seven and the Captain." Tom said.

"I can assure you, Lieutenant, Chakotay will receive an extensive prison sentence. And if I am right in what I suspect, he will be serving in the maximum security prison housed at Deep Space 3, rather than serving his time at the penal colony in New Zealand."

"What do you suspect happened, Tuvok?"

"With respect to the Captain, I would rather not say at this time, Lieutenant Torres. I am sure if Captain Janeway wants us to know, she will tell us herself."

With that being said, the trio began discussing the plans to rescue Seven, which would most likely take place as soon as Captain Janeway and Admiral Nechayev had completed their business.

"Captain Janeway, do you mind telling me what that was all about. And why none of this came out during your debriefings after your return?"

"With all due respect, Admiral, it is a private matter between myself and Chakotay."

"Captain Janeway, did he at any time force you to have intimate relations with him?"

"Admiral, I would rather not answer that now. We need to rescue Seven. Unfortunately we don't know who the people are who have her, so we don't know what to expect."

"Yes, of course, Captain. Well your crew have all been assembled and are aboard Voyager now. The ship is ready to depart as soon as you board. Alpha team are on the way to McKinley station as we speak, and will meet you aboard."

"Thank you, Admiral." and with that, Janeway took her leave with the rest of her senior staff who had witnessed the exchange between herself and Chakotay, and headed for the shuttle to take them to McKinley.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Several hours later and with Voyager well on its journey towards the pleasure planet of Risa, Captain Janeway decided she needed to meet with three who had witnessed her interrogation with Chakotay. Hearing the chime to her ready room doors, she told the three to enter.

"I called you here, because I felt I needed to explain a little of what you were witness to. First I ask that you keep everything I am about to tell you quiet. You are not to mention this to anyone, which includes, Seven."

"You have our word, Captain."

How many of you have heard of Section 31?"

"That clandestine group Starfleet formed years ago?"

"Yes Tom. I discovered that once we had contact with the Alpha Quadrant and Starfleet, that hidden messages were being sent from Voyager to an as yet unknown person or persons at Starfleet headquarters. These messages were being placed into the communications package usually the night before the package was due to be sent. Because I had no idea who was sending these messages, I knew I couldn't trust anyone, so I kept it to myself. Once I broke the encryption codes on these hidden messages, I was stunned by what I was reading. I backtracked through the system and found all of these hidden messages. It turned out that they were being sent to someone of high standing at headquarters, and were being sent by Chakotay..."

"But why? Is he a member of this group, Captain?" Torres asked.

"I decided after much deliberation with myself that I needed to confront Chakotay, so I did. He told me that he had been approached by Section 31 to infiltrate the Marquis and strike a deal with them for Section 31 to be the financial backers for the Marquis. That Section 31 felt the Cardasian's posed a much greater threat to the Federation than the Marquis ever did. And from what they were observing, Starfleet had sold themselves out by attacking the Marquis ships and colonies. He then told me that if I didn't cooperate with him, that he would make sure my mother and sister disappeared without a trace. It was at that moment, I realized there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop him, so I remained silent. My silence turned into a nightmare when he came to me one evening and told me, if I wanted my mother and sister to live, that I needed to submit to him, sexually. God, I tried to fight him off. I tried to work out a way to protect my mother and sister, so I wouldn't have to endure any of this, and I could bring the truth out, but being so far from home, there simply wasn't anything I could do, except to submit to him."

"Kahlesss! I knew he had secrets. I knew he could be a bastard at times, but I never suspected he could be capable of this."

"Captain, you need to tell headquarters..."

"I can't, Tom. At this stage all I know is that several officials at headquarters are involved with Section 31. I don't know who they are. I also know that there is someone involved that they simply call the Boss. I don't know who this person is, but until I find out who is actually involved, there isn't a thing I can do."

"I have contacts at headquarters, Captain. When we return I will look them up and ask them to quietly research everything you have said, and see what they can find out."

"Thank you, Tuvok. In the mean time, you three are aware of the situation and this is the way I would like it to remain."

"Captain, after we rescue Seven, don't you think it would be wise to bring her in on this..."

"No Tom, we can't."

"Why? Her expertise would be good to have working on this as well."

"I know, Tom, but I need to keep Seven in the dark. Chakotay realized I had certain feelings for Seven and decided to use her against me as well. That is why he began dating her. It would destroy her to realize her first relationship was nothing more than a farce to use against me."

"Oh Kahlesss, you are so right Captain. I know Seven has feelings for you, Captain, she told me about them soon after we returned to Earth. It would destroy her to know she had simply been used as a tool against the very person she is in love with."

"Why did she date the block head for, if she was in love with the Captain?" Tom asked.

"Seven realized that Captain Janeway would never date anyone while trying to get us home, but she felt lonely and wanted companionship. Chakotay offered that to her, and she accepted. When we returned home though she wanted to break it off with him. She wanted to tell the Captain how she felt, but Chakotay told her that the Captain had already began dating someone else, and that they were to be married. That it was too late. Seven said she saw you once before leaving with Chakotay and was very close to telling you, because she felt you had feelings for her as well. However while there, a man walked in who she recognized from a picture in your quarters as being Mark. She said you had obviously returned to him."

"Oh God. Mark had come aboard just to return some of my things he had kept for me, that were at his house. He is happily married now, and quite frankly, after what Chakotay put me through, I know I could never be in a relationship again. There are things that I haven't mentioned here, that Seven would never understand, I simply cannot destroy her life. She must never know that I am in love with her."

"Captain, we will keep this quiet for now, but surely you realize this will eat at you, and eventually Seven will have to know, or you risk losing her completely."

I know, B'Elanna. I will deal with that if it ever comes to that, but for now we need to get her and bring her home. Please assemble the remaining senior staff in the conference room for a briefing on everything that is to take place tomorrow."

The trio left the Captain in her ready room and after the senior staff, as well as Alpha team, they assembled in the room for what they knew would be a meeting that would take several hours.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Seven awoke in her darkened room. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for. She tried to sit up, but apart from the severe pain she experienced when she moved, she realized she had still been shackled when placed back in here. Trying with all her might she finally managed to snap the locking mechanism binding the chains together that had bound her left arm and hand.

With her Borg enhanced left hand free she was soon able to break the rest of the locks and was free of her constricting restraints. Searching around on her hands she finally found the control panel which controlled the lights.

With her room now ablaze in the familiar warm glow the lights provided, she leaned against a wall to access the damage she had sustained. After removing the top half of her biosuit she knew her nanoprobes had enough energy left in them to repair some of the damage the knife had done to her chest. This resulted in the slowing of bleeding and saving her life. However she was filthy having not been allowed to shower since being brought to this place. Because of the dirt and dry blood from earlier beatings that surrounded her body, she became worried of infection setting in to the stab wound. And knowing her nanoprobe activity was slow to non existent she had to clean this wound and then keep it clean until she had enough strength to try and escape and in a position to seek proper medical care.

Looking around the room she found a cloth, and a food replicator which she knew didn't work. Pulling the panel away from the replication device she took a look and began repairing the damage which had been done.

It took her several hours to repair something which would normally have taken her only minutes, she was finally able to replicate hot water, and peppercorns. She knew this replicator would just produce food, so searching through her vast array of knowledge she found that the ancient Chinese people on Earth had used peppercorns to keep war wounds safe from infection. Knowing that peppercorns housed a form of anti bacteria which would definitely help to keep the former Drone infection free, she went to work.

She tore the sheet from her bed into square cloths then soaked them in the hot water. Placing one of the wet cloths on her chest she slowing began to clean away the dirt and dry blood, Finally clean, Seven grabbed the peppercorns and placed them directly on the wound. The pain was excruciating, but she knew she had to do it. Once the wound was covered with the little miracle herbs, she placed another wet cloth over the wound. She knew this would help the peppercorns sweat, hence releasing all of the anti bacteria directly into her wound. From there she managed to wrap her chest in parts of the torn sheet she had ripped into lengths in order to use for bandages.

Ignoring the severe pain she was in, she attempted to stand but fell straight back down. Realizing that what ever they had injected into her system was still affecting her some what, and by the fact that the severe pain that was now present in her left leg, that this appendage was severely broken. Knowing she had to try and escape or face being hung by the neck, with her Borg enhanced left hand she snapped the railings away from the bed to use as a make shift splint.

Tearing the blanket into pieces, she began tying the rails to her leg. Once completed she decided to try and find a way out of the room. She knew a control panel was beside the door, but as yet hadn't been able to pull the cover off, let alone look inside to try and gain access to the locking mechanism itself.

She didn't want to try and stand on her broken leg just yet, knowing she would need all that strength to escape the complex, she slowly began to drag herself across the room and towards the door.

After reaching the door, she realized that her fingers were just too large, and she wasn't able to gain purchase on the control panel cover to remove it. Looking around her room, she spotted one of the small brackets that had held the railings of her bed in place. Dragging herself towards it, she picked it up and moved back towards the door and ripped the cover completely off, exposing a vast array of isolinear chips, circuit boards, and biogel packs. Realizing these locking mechanisms were of similar design of the ones found on Voyager, that these wouldn't be a problem to break.

She knew she had to prepare before trying to exit the room, she moved back towards the replicator. She had to eat something, in order to try and build some strength up, but what? She always substituted her food intake for her nutritional supplements and Starfleet rations. While none of the crew enjoyed the Starfleet rations, Seven found them to be quite edible and light on her stomach which was still adjusting to eating again, after so long.

Looking through the available items one the list, and knowing she didn't have time to code in the specifics of one of her nutritional supplements, and finding that there were no codes for Starfleet rations, she settled on a light chicken broth, which would be light enough for her stomach to take, but also supply her with the nutrients and liquid she knew she needed to get into her system.

After finishing her broth she moved over towards the only table in her room. A large wooden desk. She broke one of the legs off the desk to use as weapon, realizing there were probably guards posted out side her door, she needed a quick way to neutralize the threat they posed. Placing herself to the left of the door and directly under the control panel, she accessed the system and had the locking mechanism in her control with in a matter of minutes.

Raising herself off the ground, and leaning more on her right leg, she picked up the desk leg with her left hand, then accessed the automatic door opener. The door opened, and to the tall blondes surprise, she found no guards out side at all.

Thinking it strange she proceeded to head down the corridor keeping well with in the shadows the small amount of lighting created. And soon without any resistance what so ever, she found herself in the foyer of the complex, but hearing noises from out side she quickly hid in a darkened alcove area, getting as low as she could to lessen the chance of being spotted.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

24 hours after the rescue team's meeting, Voyager had positioned itself in high orbit around the planet of Risa. Janeway handed over control of the bridge to Ensign Harry Kim and proceeded to Transporter room one, where she would meet up with the rest of the team heading for the planet surface.

The rescue team included B'Elanna, Tuvok, and the Doctor, from Voyager's senior staff, as well as Voyager's elite blue squad security team, and Starfleet's elite alpha team A. All together making a total of 24 people including the Captain herself heading for the surface.

They transported to a site close to where the information they had gathered said Seven was being housed. It was decided to watch the movements of this vast complex for 30 minutes before proceeding into the building.

Soon the rescue team were in shock to realize there was absolutely no movement coming from the complex at all. They began to move quickly but quietly towards the complex and entered via a side door. Once in side they realized the building had been evacuated only hours before Voyager's arrival in the Risa system.

Captain Janeway knew at that moment, that this was indeed controlled by Section 31, and that they had been notified of Voyager's impeding arrival. Obviously by someone back at headquarters, but who?

Not deeming this thought relevant for now, Captain Janeway gathered her team to discuss what their next move should be.

Upon hearing Captain Janeway's voice, Seven began to think that what ever Starfleet had been injecting into her, was now causing her to hallucinate, she began to panic. How can she hear Captain Janeway, when she had been told that her beloved Captain was dead? And upon hearing B'Elanna Torres's voice, she became even more deeply concerned. Had B'Elanna Torres been killed along with her Captain?

Fear of being discovered, and questioning her own sanity, Seven quietly began to drag herself into the darkened shadows of the foyer, but the damn metal rails she had used as a make shift brace dragged along the marble floor, making a loud scratching noise through out the quiet and still complex.

Hearing the noise, Captain Janeway and B'Elanna moved towards the direction it had come from, with their phaser rifles raised. Spotting something on the floor, they carefully moved towards it. Realizing it was a person they ordered for the person to remain still. When the person moved, they entered the glow of light and just before she was about to fire, Janeway realized it was Seven.

"Seven." She screamed. She dropped her rifle and quickly moved towards the prone woman. But when Seven screamed and began cowering, she stopped dead in her tracks. She instinctively knew that there was something seriously wrong with this situation and backed off. Calling the Doctor over.

"Doctor, I want to see if you can get near her so you are able to ascertain the extent of damage done to her, and see if we are able to beam her back to Voyager."

"Certainly, Captain." And with that, the Doctor moved towards the former Drone with caution, as to not spook her any more.

"Seven, it is me, the Doctor. I am hear to help you. Can you hear me?"

"Doctor, there is something seriously wrong with my cortical implant, I am hallucinating."

"What are you seeing, Seven?"

"Apparitions Doctor."

Kneeling down next to Seven, the Doctor produced a medical triquarter, and began to scan her body. "What do you mean, Seven?"

"I was told by a Starfleet Admiral that Captain Janeway was dead. Yet I see her standing behind you about five feet back."

"Seven, the Captain isn't dead. She is here with me to rescue you."

"Not dead? Rescue me? But why do I need to be rescued, when it is Starfleet who has been holding me?"

"I can answer that, Seven, if you will let me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Starfleet is not responsible for what has taken place here. In fact they are the one's who tracked you down and sent us here to rescue you. Voyager is waiting for us to give the order to beam you up, where you can recover from this ordeal in the safety of familiar surroundings. At this stage I cannot tell you more, but please trust me when I tell you, we are not responsible for anything you have had to endure, and I promise to find the people who are and bring them to justice. Please, Seven, all I am asking is that once again you open your heart and trust me enough to know, I will never let anything like this happen to you again. Will you trust me enough to bring you home to Voyager?"

"Yes, Cap..." Was all Seven managed to say, before succumbing to the pain with in her body.

"Doctor?"

"She is alright, Captain. She has just passed out. Most likely from the pain she is currently enduring. I have given her pain relief, and she is stable enough to be transported back to Voyager on your command."

"Voyager, two to beam directly to sick bay." And with that command given, the Doctor and Seven vanished in a dazzling display of lights.

"Tuvok?"

Tuvok moved towards the Captain. He knew he would be receiving new orders.

Speaking quietly so only Tuvok could hear, "Tuvok I want you and your security team to remain behind and survey this place from top to bottom to see if you can find anything. I suspect Section 31 is responsible and were notified of our arrival, hence the abandoned building. I especially want you to pay attention to anything that might let us know which Starfleet Admiral was here, before this person can make their escape. I won't notify Starfleet of the success of our mission as yet, because we simply don't know who the Admiral was, or who notified them of our impending arrival. Explain to your team, that whatever they find is to be kept very quiet."

"Yes, Captain." And with that Tuvok moved to his security team to give the orders.

The Alpha team were to remain planet side and hold a perimeter outside the facility, while Tuvok's team searched.

Once back aboard Voyager, Janeway had notified Ensign Kim to maintain position until the rest of the team had beamed back aboard, then he was to move out of the system and head for a nebula ten light years away, where they would hold station keeping and hide until they had a working plan.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Entering her quarters, Janeway headed straight for the replicator and much needed glass of Irish fortification. It had bothered her to see Seven so badly bruised and knew that she had been through quite an ordeal. However, her heart had sunk so deep the moment Seven had begun cowering away from her. She had never seen the proud woman so frightened, and it scarred her in such a way that she knew she had to be the one to protect Seven from that moment on.

Once again the questions of how she could explain anything to Seven began to arise inside her. She knew though, that this time, she would have to ignore them until such time as Seven asked, because Seven needed someone to help her get through what she has faced, and by God, she wanted so much to be the person to do it.

She also realized that Chakotay might have recruited people from Voyager's crew while they were in the Delta quadrant, so she couldn't trust just anyone, which meant, Seven wouldn't be safe, regenerating in her alcove in the cargo bay.

Pressing her COMM... "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain." Came the quick response.

"B'Elanna, could you please meet me in my quarters?"

"On my way, Captain."

A few minutes later, the chime sounded at her door. "Come."

B'Elanna Torres strode casually into the Captain's quarters, spotting the proud woman sitting on her couch below the large view ports.

"You wanted to see me, Captain."

"Yes, B'Elanna. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"What are you drinking, Captain?

"Whiskey. Would you like one?"

"Oh Kahless no, Captain. That stuff turns my stomach. May I have an ale, please?'

Captain Janeway moved to her replicator and ordered an ale from the Australian region of Earth, made famous during the 20th century.

Passing the ale to her engineering chief, she sat down again and proceeded to speak. "B'Elanna, we don't know if Chakotay recruited anyone aboard Voyager during our journey back to the Alpha quadrant, so at this stage we can't really trust anyone. Because of this, these people could quite possibly try to harm Seven aboard Voyager, so we need to move Seven's alcove to a more secure location. What would it take to knock the wall out between my quarters and the guest quarters, in order to make the two into one?"

"Not a lot, Captain. The wall to the guest quarters doesn't clash with anything in your quarters, so it is as simple as cutting, reinforcing and placing a large door. I can get a team onto it first thing at the start of Alpha shift. I will personally see to Seven's alcove being moved in."

"Thank you."

"Captain..."

"B'Elanna, we are sitting here in my quarters having a drink. Do you think once we are off duty and in a casual atmosphere, you could call me, Kathryn?"

"I would be honoured, Kathryn."

"Thank you."

"Do you really suspect he has recruited from with in the crew?"

"He had to have help, B'Elanna. You and I both know he is as thick as a plank of wood at the best of times, but especially when it comes to technical things. There would be no way he could ever set up the encryption those hidden messages had. I feel that until we know how many, and who they are, that we need to keep Seven as safe as possible."

"What do you intend to do once we return to Earth, Kathryn?"

"Well everyone will expect me to head back to Indiana. No one knows my family maintained my house, while we were so far from home. My home is very safe and secure. I intend to move Seven in with me, if it comes to that. But I am hoping that we are able to work out everything and have those responsible arrested, before that ever happens. If that is the case, I will make the offer to Seven, so she isn't alone, and leave it up to her to decide."

"Well Seven knows the identity of the Admiral. If not by name, then by sight. That should help towards breaking up Section 31. At least its control at headquarters."

"Well it certainly would be a start, B'Elanna. What I hope is that the identity of the Admiral will lead to the one they call the Boss..."

"Sick bay to Janeway."

"Sorry, B'Elanna..." Pressing her COMM badge, she responded... "Janeway here, Doctor, go ahead."

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but could you come to sick bay? I would like to give you an updated report on Seven. And could you bring Lieutenant Torres with you?"

"Certainly, Doctor, we are on our way. Janeway out."

Heading for the turbo lift that would take them to deck five and the sick bay, the two women decided not to pursue their earlier conversation at this time.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Upon entering the darkened medical facility signifying that it was well and truly into Gamma shift, the two women found the Doctor in his office, and proceeded to join him.

"Good evening, Captain, Lieutenant. I have repaired all the physical damage Seven had sustained..."

"Which was, Doctor?"

"She had multiple broken bones through out her body. Her cranium had received a severe blow, causing swelling, and slight damage to her spinal cord. Her stomach implant had been damaged, as well as her left hand implant. I have repaired both of those. She received a stab wound to the left side of her chest, just missing her heart. Thankfully Seven knew of primitive medicine techniques and was able to stave off infection. Her nanoprobes had worked to repair some of the damage done by the knife, and slowed the bleeding, which saved her life. She had internal bleeding as well, and her kidney's received damage. However, these barbarians injected her nanites programmed to attack her cortical node to render her unable to fight off any attacks. Because of the lack of regeneration her nanoprobes were unable to repair any of that damage, and until I can find a way to remove the nanites from her system and get her into her alcove for a lengthy regeneration, they continue to do damage.. That is why I asked for you as well, Lieutenant."

"Doctor, I will see what I can do, but I must admit I don't know much about nanites apart from the fact they were an invention of Wesley Crusher's when he was aboard the Enterprise."

"How serious is the damage being done to her cortical node, Doctor?"

"It is very serious, Captain. I have tried to repair the damage, but no sooner do I repair it, and they are attacking again. I decided to place Seven in a medical induced coma for the time being, but fear if we can't remove them soon, we will have to place her in stasis, until such time as they can be removed."

Janeway's heart once again sunk to the deepest recesses of her body upon hearing this. "Okay, Doctor, I will leave B'Elanna with you for the time being. Hopefully the two of you will be able to come up with a solution to the problem. If not I will order us to return to Earth where answers to this mystery lie." That said, the proud Captain turned, and before leaving sick bay glanced over to the lanky blonde now in a deep sleep in the darkened medical facility.

The Doctor had removed a sample of one of the nanites and B'Elanna was now looking at it through a microscope. "Kahless, these are nothing like Borg nanoprobes, are they?"

"No they aren't, Lieutenant. That is why I am unable to shut them down."

"Doctor, do we still have samples of Seven's nanoprobes aboard?"

"No, we don't. Starfleet took all the samples we had when we arrived at McKinley station."

"Damn it. Would it help if Seven were able to regenerate, so her dormant nanoprobes would become active again?"

"That would help her begin the healing process, but we would still need a way to filter out the nanites, while keeping her own nanoprobes in her system."

"What if we took a sample of Seven's regenerated nanoprobes and coded them with simple instructions to hunt down and render the nanites useless in her system?"

"That could work. The implants inside her that are designed to take care of filtering certain bodily waste from her system would then filter the nanites out deeming them to be waste. But she is in a coma, how can we get her to stand in her alcove for the necessary time needed?"

"How long would she need, Doctor?"

"At least a week. Then another three days for the modified nanoprobes to attack and destroy the nanites."

"Well then, regeneration is easy. I will connect the portable regeneration unit from the Delta Flyer to Seven while she remains on the bio bed. Or we can move her into quarters and away from prying eyes, where she will be able to regenerate in privacy for the allotted time."

"Will the Captain organize quarters for her?"

"She already has, Doctor. I need to make some modifications tomorrow, but we are placing Seven's alcove in the guest quarters, next to the Captain's on deck three."

"That would work well, then. The Captain will be able to keep an eye on Seven at night, and I will be able to watch over her during the Alpha shift."

With everything organized B'Elanna left sick bay, and headed for the quarters she shared with her husband and daughter, and the welcome sight of her bed. Seven would be moved to her new quarters after the work was completed and connected up to the portable regeneration unit for the required time, in complete privacy, for the first time since becoming a member of the crew over four years earlier.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

The following morning the maintenance crew began work on joining the two rooms into one massive suite. They had built an archway on the wall between the two cabins. Removed the entrance from the former guest quarters completely, so the only way in or out, was through the door of the Captain's quarters. At the request of the Captain they had modified the kitchen of the much larger former guest quarters, into a larger, more modernised one. The Captain knew Seven liked to cook and thought it might be therapeutic for the former Drone. They had made the sleeping area larger in order to keep the large bed in place, but also gave the room enough room to house the alcove without cluttering it up, entirely.

B'Elanna wouldn't have the alcove ready to move for a few days yet, but she spent the time connecting the portable regeneration unit up, so Seven would be able to regenerate properly, for the first time since being held captive for the last six months.

That evening without even thinking the Captain entered her quarters, and began removing her uniform as she headed towards her sleeping area, and the ensuite. She was looking forward to a long soak in the tub.

"Good evening, Captain."

Jumping out of her skin, the Captain grabbed her chest and swung around... "Shit, Doctor you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Captain."

"It's fine. I guess I need to remember, that I no longer live alone." Of course she was thinking to herself how lucky she was not to have stripped off and was still in her slacks and tank top.

"Yes. Well Captain, Seven is in her bed and is regenerating. She should be fine. I will pop in during the gamma shift to check on her, but apart from that, if you want to spend time with her, that shouldn't be a problem. It might help Seven realize she is with people who love her, so hearing your voice should help."

Okay, Doctor. Thank you very much." With that the Doctor let himself out and Janeway headed for the bath her body was now screaming for her to have.

After her bath, Janeway grabbed herself a small chicken salad and a cup of coffee and decided to sit with Seven, while she ate her light dinner.

Entering Seven's sleeping area she was surprised by the wonderful job the crew had done. She knew they had intended to add more length to this room, but she had no idea. The room was quite large, they had added extra closet space so Seven had plenty of storage space. The had added a recess into the wall, which no doubt will be where B'Elanna will place Seven's alcove once she moved it, which Janeway liked a lot, because it added even more privacy for Seven as she regenerated. But what shocked her the most was the fact that B'Elanna had placed a rather comfortable looking chair, with a small reading table and light beside it, in a position where Janeway would be able to watch Seven as she regenerated.

Embarrassed, but pushing it aside for now, she went and sat in a chair beside Seven's bed. The Portable Regeneration Unit or PRU as the crew called it, didn't surround the room in the all too familiar hue of Borg green, but rather, it made a slight hum, and soon the intrepid Captain was fast asleep, lulled there by the hum.

Some time later, and through the fog of sleep, Janeway heard a noise. Realising the noise was in the room with her, she instantly became alert. Seven was moaning while regenerating? How is that possible? She thought to herself.

She took Seven's hand and placed it in her own. "It's okay, Seven. You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise you. Just relax, my darling." And with that, Seven instantly relaxed and Kathryn could have sworn she saw a smile on her beloved's face, before she too succumbed once again, to the relaxing hum in the room.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"OPS to Captain Janeway."

OPS to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead Ensign Pollack." Janeway said, trying not to sound sleepy as she answered.

"Captain you have an incoming message from Starfleet headquarters. Ma'am, it's Admiral Nechayev."

Looking at the chronometer on Seven's night stand and seeing it was 0500 hours she decided to take the call in her quarters.

"Patch it through to my quarters, thank you Ensign. Janeway out."

Rising out of her the chair, Janeway realized she just might need another hot bath to relax the muscles that were once again screaming at her for falling asleep sitting in a chair, as opposed to her bed.

She sat at her work station and opened the channel

"Admiral, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure, Captain? I don't think so. Where the hell are you? And where the hell is my ship?"

The vultures are circling, Janeway thought to herself. "I would, rather not say at this time, Admiral."

"WHAT. You would rather not say? I am ordering you to disclose your location, Captain."

"I am sorry, Admiral, but I will have to defy those orders for now. I cannot explain at this time why I have to take this stand, but I assure you I deem it absolutely necessary.

"You had better have an excellent explanation, Captain. Or you will face a court marshal for mutiny once we find where you are."

"Well once I explain everything at a later time, if you still feel the need to charge me, then so be it. I must also warn you, Admiral, that any vessels that comes close to Voyager will be met with the upmost force we have to offer."

"You are threatening us?"

"At this time, I have to say, yes. We have Seven aboard and need to keep her safe, until such time as she is able to explain to us what has happened to her. Once that happens, I will be returning to sector 001 to face what ever music you wish to dish out to me."

"You are going to be sorry, Captain. You may as well kiss your career goodbye, because when we are through with you, you will be living out the remainder of your days in New Zealand's penal colony. Nechayev out."

Janeway blanched at the last, but knew Starfleet would not prosecute her if she had enough evidence to bring Section 31 members, including a fleet Admiral to trial.

"Captain?"

"Oh God, Doctor. You have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry, Captain. I came to check up on our patient and overheard the Admiral. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, Doctor. Thank you. There is no need to worry about the Admiral at this point in time. The fleet is going to have a hard time finding us in this nebula."

"May I ask Captain, why we are hiding from Starfleet?"

"I wish I could tell you, Doctor, but all I can say is, that right now we don't know who we can and can't trust within Starfleet."

"Okay, I won't pursue this, Captain. I just hope you know, you can trust me. I would never do anything to bring harm to the members of this crew. I realized long ago that the crew is the family a simple hologram could never have."

"I know, Doctor..." But before she could finish she rushed to her ensuite and the waste reclamation unit, where she had spent considerable time since becoming pregnant.

After cleaning herself up, and exiting the ensuite, she found the Doctor waiting for her. "Captain, I must say you haven't been looking yourself lately." And with that, he pulled out his medical triquarter and scanned her.

"Doctor, I would rather you didn't..."

"Captain, you are pregnant."

"I know, Doctor. And I would rather you keep this information quiet."

"I would never tell another person your medical history, Captain, unless I was consulting with another Doctor."

"I know, Doctor."

"Captain, it is telling me that Commander Chakotay is the father?"

"Oh God, Doctor. This is something I didn't want to be public knowledge."

"No doubt. Considering you are three months along, and we have been home on Earth for six, and Seven had been dating him for eight months."

"Doctor, do not look at me like that. I have a very good reason for this. The short of it is, Chakotay forced me to have sexual relations with him. I cannot explain to you at this time the how and the why of it, but you must believe me, I didn't want for any of this to happen. In fact I was due to see Doctor Pulaski at medical today for an abortion."

"Captain, I am shocked."

"That makes two of us, Doctor. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for my shift."

"Certainly, Captain. I will go and check on Seven." The Doctor turned on his heel and headed for the sleeping area which housed the tall blonde.

The Captain moved towards her ensuite, but before she could reach it, she was knocked off her feet by a large vibration running through her ship.

"Red alert. All hands to battle stations." Then she heard the familiar sounds of the alert claxton's ringing out. "No time for a shower now." Rushing to her walk in robe, she grabbed the fresh uniform she kept in there for just this occasion and rushed for the turbo lift which would take her to deck one and the bridge.

Entering the bridge she shouted "report" to who ever was able to answer her.

"Captain, the Federation Starship Courage is firing torpedos into the nebula. They don't have a fixed location, but are using a searching pattern to try and locate us..." But before Ensign Kim could finish his sentence a torpedo struck the bridge of Voyager knocking everyone off their feet, and sending sparks and flames across the deck. Before the darkness overtook her, the Captain saw the familiar sparkles of a transport beam on her bridge and sounded the intruder alert.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

The Admiral sat alone in their office contemplating what their next move should be. If Janeway reached this sector of space, then this Admiral realized the days of Section 31 were over, and that all involved would be court marshalled at the very least, or charged with treason. No, that simply couldn't happen. Janeway needed to be stopped, but first she had to be found.

Contacting Starfleet Operations to find the nearest vessel to the Risa system, the Admiral then contacted Captain Picard of the Flag ship and explained that Voyager had gone rogue and his ship needed to use whatever force needed to stop the tiny vessel.

After the Admiral had broken contact with the Enterprise, they also contacted the nearest Section 31 controlled ship, which was the Courage, and told its Captain that Janeway needed to be stopped, and her ship, destroyed.

The Admiral knew that by sending two fleet ships after a rogue vessel, no one would suspect anything untoward was actually happening, and for the first time that day actually smiled.

Captain Picard contacted his second in command to join him in his ready room. Upon entering, Commander Will Riker sat across from his Captain and waited.

"Will, I think Section 31 is trying to destroy Voyager. I have just been ordered by Admiral Hayes to track down and use what ever force necessary to stop Voyager which has gone rogue. Janeway isn't a Captain who would ever turn rogue."

"No she isn't. We know that Admiral Hayes is tied up with Section 31, but this must mean that Janeway has information on others involved in the group, and they don't want her vessel reaching Earth and making their information public."

"Exactly, Will. Janeway's last position was in the Risa system. Now she wouldn't remain there if she was running from Section 31. She would find somewhere, where she would be able to hide until such time as she was able to return to Earth, but where?"

What about the Cochran nebula in the Nexus system? That is only 10 light years from the Risa system. And a nebula would mask Voyager enough to keep them secluded for some time?"

"That sounds promising, number one. Make it so."

Riker left his Captain's ready room and ordered the Enterprise to the Nexus system and the Cochran Nebula at maximum warp.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Upon hearing the intruder alert, the Doctor realized that whoever had boarded Voyager obviously wanted to do harm to Seven. He quickly ordered the computer to change Seven's status to that of deceased and to mask her life signs.

That done he activated the Emergency Command Program and watched as his uniform went from the teal of all science and medical personnel, to the red of command. Using the Captain's large pad on her desk he quickly accessed the situation and realized they had been boarded by Starfleet personnel from the USS Courage. Why would Starfleet personnel attack another vessel and then board her though? None of this was making sense.

Realizing he wouldn't get answers here, the Doctor headed for engineering, where he hoped to gain control of the bridge, and the transporters to transport the intruders to the brig.

Coming to, Janeway quickly looked around and realized her bridge crew were outnumbered two to one, so now was not the time to make any moves.

Captain Hall of the Courage moved towards her... "Ah, Captain. It is nice to see you awake."

"Rising to her feet, and feeling woozy, Janeway decided not to be polite. "Seeing you here, Hall, makes me wish I was still knocked out. I must say you are not something I would enjoy waking up next to each morning."

"As a person who has woken up next to you, Janeway, I must say the same."

Stunned, Janeway quickly turned on her heel. "Chakotay, how the hell did you get here?"

"Oh let's just say I was released by a generous Admiral from the holding cells." That said he back handed the Captain across her face, and everyone heard the distinct sound of her nose breaking. "That's for what you did to me, the last time I saw your ugly old face. How on earth I ever managed to get an erection with you is beyond me."

"Don't tell me, you actually fucked this hag, Chakotay?"

"Hey, being in the Delta quadrant for seven years, I had to get satisfaction from somewhere. Why not get it from the top person? At least then I would have control."

"You only got your satisfaction and your control through blackmailing me, you bastard."

"Enough, Janeway. Where is your fucking pet Borg?"

"Well I don't have any pets which have been assimilated, Chakotay. But I dare say, you will find the Borg in the Delta quadrant. It will take you a long time to reach them, but I am sure they will greet you with open assimilation tubules when you arrive."

This time Chakotay couldn't control he anger, he plunged for the much smaller woman and knocked her flying across the deck. "You fucking bitch, Janeway. But not to worry, all is not lost." Sneering, the former first officer turned to OPS... "Harry, where are they keeping the filthy Borg?"

"I am not sure, sir, but I will track her life sign now."

"Good work, my boy. I will make a Section 31 Operative out of you yet."

"Ensign." Tuvok spoke for the first time.

"Shoot the Vulcan, ordered Chakotay."

Another of the invaders turned and shot Tuvok knocking him off his feet and sending him into the consol behind him, showering him in sparks.

"Sir. I cannot locate her life signs and checking her status it is saying she is dead."

"Oh good, then all of our problems are solved. Harry, you need to join us on the Courage, and bring the others with you. I am going to set the self destruct on Voyager..."

"Courage to Captain Hall."

"Hall here. Go ahead."

"Sir the Enterprise has just entered the system and is on a direct course to intercept us."

"Thank you. Hall out."

"Don't worry about the damn auto destruction, Chakotay. We don't have time. The courage is no match for the Enterprise. Courage get us out of here, including our members who are also Voyager crew."

Soon all of Section 31 members had left Voyager in a hail of sparkles.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"Lock a tractor beam onto the Courage." Ordered Will Riker from the bridge of the flag ship.

"It is too late, sir. They have gone to warp." Commander Data replied.

"Bridge to Crusher."

"Go ahead, Will."

"Doctor organize a medical away team and transport to Voyager. No telling what shape the crew are in."

"Right away. Crusher out."

Upon reaching deck eleven, the Doctor quickly made his way to engineering. Entering he quickly spotted B'Elanna Torres. She had been knocked unconscious. Conflicted, but knowing he had to secure the ship first, he quickly moved to an engineering station and began the process of moving control of the ship to this section, but soon found himself locked out by the Captain.

"Janeway to the Doctor."

"Here, Captain."

"Stand down. The intruders have left and we have members of the Enterprise crew beaming over now."

"Right away, Captain. I will assess the crew here then make my way back to sick bay."

"Thank you, Doctor. Oh, where is Seven?"

"She is safe, Captain. I changed her status to dead, and masked her life signs."

"Good thinking, Doctor. Janeway out."

Hours later, and with the crew all back to good health, and the ship being repaired, Janeway finally found time to meet with Picard, so she beamed over to the Enterprise. Sounding the chime on her old friend's ready room and hearing a response she entered.

"Kathryn, it is so good to see you." Picard said and he stood to greet her.

"Jean Luc, it is good to see you, too." She responded as she found herself wrapped up in a tight hug from the fearless Captain.

"Please. Kathryn, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"I would love a cup of coffee, please."

Rising, the Captain moved to his replicator and got a strong black coffee, for his friend. Returning, he handed her, her drink, then picked up his own vice, a nice earl grey.

"So Kathryn, can you tell me, why Section 31 would want you dead?"

"You know about Section 31?"

"Of course. We had dealings with them not too long ago. Will and I worked quietly and discovered that Admiral Hayes is one of their operatives at headquarters. We know there are more, we just haven't been able to find out who they are, as yet. It was Admiral Hayes that contacted me to tell me you had gone rogue, and I needed to stop you. I knew this wasn't above board as soon as he contacted me, because Admiral Nechayev is usually the one to give us our orders, being the boss of the fleet."

"Hayes... bit of a wind bag, and I used to think he was okay, a good man. How wrong was I?"

"Yes, well he has everyone fooled at headquarters. Unfortunately we don't have enough to bring it to the attention of the brass, yet."

"Neither do we. But we have an eye witness to an Admiral being in charge of Section 31 on Risa."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't really know where to begin, Jean Luc, but I will try and give you as much detail as possible."

"I appreciate that, Kathryn."

"My first dealings with Section 31, happened while we were still in the Delta quadrant. It turned out they had contacted Chakotay, my second in command and talked him into becoming an operative for them. He was to join the Marquis and get them to agree to having their group be the backers for the Marquis..."

"Yes. I knew someone had. I also had an operative in the Marquis, and she soon learned who the backers were."

"Well Chakotay began sending hidden messages back to headquarters when we were finally back in contact with them. I discovered the messages and confronted him. He made threats towards my family if I didn't cooperate with him, so I had little choice but to go along with his sinister plans. That was four years ago. To make a long story short, once we returned to Earth he handed Seven of Nine over to Section 31. We found her and rescued her. She mentioned to us before succumbing to her injuries that Starfleet had done this to her. I realized that Section 31 were responsible. She also mentioned an Admiral. Sadly she is currently facing a long regeneration period so our Doctor can finish repairing the damage to her, so we haven't been able to get anymore information. It is my belief that they tracked us down under the guise of us being rogue, in order to make sure Seven never reached Earth."

"Interesting that you say Seven mentioned an Admiral. This means there is another involved alright. Admiral Hayes has been at headquarters for months now."

"I wonder who this other Admiral is? And how much higher this infiltration of the fleet is?"

"We suspect the other Admiral involved is Jonathon Smith. He is a close friend of Hayes, but as yet we have no proof. As for how high? Well we believe it stops with at least three Admirals compromised at headquarters."

"That means that the person they refer to as the Boss isn't a member of Starfleet."

"That's correct, although we suspect that person was once a member. They know too much about how Starfleet operates, and that is why they are always one step ahead of us..."

"Bridge to Captain Picard."

"Picard here, Lieutenant Ro."

"Sir, Starfleet headquarters is calling. It is Admiral Hayes."

"Thank you. Patch the call through to my ready room."

"Admiral Hayes..."

"I'll cut straight to the chase Picard, why did you run another vessel off, and why haven't you destroyed the rogue vessel, yet?"

"Simple, Admiral. They are not rogue, but the USS Courage is."

"WHAT! What do you mean? They are not rogue. I want you to either destroy Voyager, or allow the Courage access to the job. Either way, Captain, I will have your pips for this."

"I am sorry, Admiral, but I cannot allow that. Nor can I fire on another Starfleet vessel. I have no proof that Janeway is rogue. In fact she has been cooperating with me, fully."

"She has refused orders, Picard. Just as you are doing..."

"Sir, why are you giving us our orders? I believe we work under the control of Admiral Nechayev. I will contact her and ask her what my orders are concerning Voyager and her crew. Picard out."

By this stage Janeway was laughing. "You handled him brilliantly. But I am afraid I did disobey orders by Admiral Nechayev. Only because we didn't know who we could and couldn't trust at headquarters."

"Oh not to worry, Kathryn. Alynna is on our side. She has been working with myself and Will for quite some time now. She cannot stand that her beloved Starfleet has been infiltrated by a rogue group designed to protect the Federation, but has been working against it for quite some time."

"Then I guess I owe her an apology."

"She will understand once we fill her in on everything. Speaking of which I had better put in a call to her right now."

"Lieutenant Ro, could you please patch me through to Admiral Nechayev at headquarters?"

"Right on it, sir."

"Your call is connected, patching it through to you, now."

"Captain Picard, what can I do for you?"

"Admiral, I will send you a complete report shortly, but we have Section 31 problems again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Admiral Hayes ordered me to proceed to the Risa system and track down Voyager, because they had turned rogue. Now he is ordering me to fire on them, or let the USS Courage through, so they can do it."

"I knew my plan would work. I told Admiral Hayes this morning that Captain Janeway had defied orders. I had hoped this would bring him out. Now we can arrest him. Oh and tell Janeway, that I expect her report as well. Nechayev out."

"Well it seems then, Kathryn, that we are now working together. The Enterprise will remain with you, but I suggest we find somewhere else to hide for the time being. Section 31 has a lot of ships under their control, and no doubt will be sending more to get to you."

"Where do you suggest we go now, Jean Luc?"

"I will contact Cornel Kira of Deep Space Nine. She will organize for us to transverse the worm hole to the Gamma quadrant without being detected. She is also someone we can trust."

That said the two Captains and long time friends departed company, and soon found themselves on the way to DS9, and the protection of the Gamma quadrant.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

A week later the two ships were in the Gamma quadrant. They had found an uninhabited M class planet. Voyager had gone code blue and landed on the planet in order to better mask the ship. The Enterprise remained in high orbit above the planet, and both crews were running skeleton shifts, in order for everyone to get a much needed break, before they headed back to the Alpha quadrant and sector 001.

Seven had been through her surgery and had 24 hours left on her second regeneration cycle. When her cycle ended, Janeway and Picard would talk with her to see what she knew. From there, they would decide the best course of action.

Walking alone on a secluded beach, Captain Kathryn Janeway was deep in thought. Tomorrow by this time, Seven would be out of her regeneration cycle, and hopefully back to her usual self, physically. Janeway knew that mentally, it could take Seven quite some time to recover from everything she had been through. And most importantly, it could take just as long for Seven to ever really trust anyone associated with Starfleet again.

It had been decided that the Doctor would be the only person in Seven's sleeping area, when her cycle completed, simply because nobody had any clue as to what frame of mind Seven would be in, when she finally did come back to reality. In the mean time, Janeway and Picard would remain in the sitting area of the two ladies' now shared quarters.

Janeway was nervous about tomorrow. She didn't know if Seven would accept her after everything she had been through, or whether Seven would pull away from her completely. She knew she was facing the very real possibility that Seven would be indifferent to her after everything she had been through, and why wouldn't she?

Janeway had told her she would take care of her, once they returned to Earth. She had promised to take Seven to Bloomington and the Janeway farm in order for Seven to acclimatize to Earth surrounded by people who would love her, and in a safe environment. In the end, all Seven received for her hard work in keeping Voyager safe during the four years she had been on board, was for the Captain to ignore her promise, a man who claimed to love her, ended up throwing her to the hounds, and in Seven's eyes, she had been dealt a raw blow by an organization the Captain herself had told her, wouldn't have any desire to do the things Seven had obviously feared for so long.

On top of everything else, how would Janeway be able to say with any ease that Seven's life was still in absolute danger? It's easy enough to explain that both Voyager and the Enterprise would try to keep Seven safe for as long as needed. But in the end, they were simply two lonely Federation vessels against an unknown amount of a Section 31 controlled fleet.

One thing was for sure, she had to make sure that Seven understood that Chakotay was loose from prison, and would most likely be a part of any group designated to try and take her very life. That he isn't the kind of man everyone aboard Voyager thought he was. And she had to say all this without ever letting on to Seven, what the evil bastard had actually put Janeway herself through.

It was both a relief and utter sadness that Janeway's ordeal at the hands of Chakotay had come full circle the moment he threw her across the bridge of Voyager. Janeway had miscarried her child, and with the Doctors help had kept this information away from the crew. Well the remaining crew anyway. They had lost a total of 50 people to Section 31, after the incident earlier in the week. The biggest blow was that Harry Kim had been one of them.

After going through the personal logs of both men, B'Elanna and the Captain had found out that the two men had been involved in a rather heavy relationship since Voyager's inception in the Delta quadrant. Harry had fallen for the burley first officer, but Chakotay had simply used whatever means available to him to win Harry over. Sadly, his plan worked, and now, when they catch, Harry, along with the rest of the Voyager 50, he would be placed in Prison. There was simply nothing Janeway could do, to save him from that life now.

"Voyager to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead, Ensign."

"Captain, Admiral Nechayev has been hailing us. She has organized a conference call with both yourself and Captain Picard."

"Thank you Ensign. Place the call through to my ready room and have Voyager beam me directly there. Janeway out."

And with that, the small framed, but larger than life Captain, who had made many a foe in the Delta quadrant wet their pants with just one look, disappeared in the familiar hail of sparkles.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Entering her ready room, Janeway quickly moved to her desk and activated the call.

"Captain Janeway. Glad you could join us."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"I wanted to let you both know that we have arrested Admiral Hayes. He has told us the location of several Section 31 outposts, but is refusing to give us names of all the people involved. So he is still the only arrest we have made, at this point. He is responsible for helping Chakotay escape, and we have issued arrest warrants for the crew of Courage, and the 50 Voyager crew who left with them. It won't be long before we catch up to them, I should say. The USS Reliant has been tracking them, and is now in pursuit. At this time, I suggest you question Seven of Nine when her regeneration is complete and send all recordings of that interview to me. But I wish for you and the Enterprise to remain where you are for now. It simply isn't safe for either of you to try and get back home. It is believed that Section 31 currently controls some 50 of our vessels, and we just don't know which vessels they are."

"So you are saying we are on our own until such time that all involved has been captured or is known?" Picard asked.

"I am sorry, Captain. But that is basically it. Cornel Kira has said you are welcome to dock at DS9 if you would like, but I feel it would be safer for you all to remain where you are. DS9 can and will contact you if any Federation ships pass through the worm hole, so you are able to either prepare for it, or move on and find another location."

"Thank you, Admiral." Both Captains speaking at the same time.

"If worse comes to worse, Captain Janeway, I want you and a small trusted contingent of your crew to go deep undercover and into hiding with Seven of Nine."

"Yes, Admiral. It is just a shame that Hayes had the chance to notify them that Seven is still alive before security managed to catch him."

"Yes it is, Captain Janeway. But regardless you and the remainder of your senior staff would still be in danger from Section 31 operatives, even if they didn't know about your Seven of Nine. They see you as a threat who can bring them down regardless of her status."

"I understand, Admiral."

"Has anyone from either of your ships tried to make any form of contact with Section 31 since you went into hiding?"

"Not at all, Admiral. Security has kept a tight reign on the COMM systems and apart from myself and Captain Janeway, no one has been able to make any calls."

"Good. I am glad to hear that. Perhaps there are no more operatives aboard either ship then. Nechayev out."

"Well Kathryn, once we speak with Seven tomorrow, we can discuss what we are going to do."

"Yes, Jean Luc. At this stage I have absolutely no idea what we should do, but hopefully tomorrow we can come up with a working plan."

"Agreed. Then I shall see you tomorrow. Kathryn. Good night."

"Good night."

"Picard out."

Thinking to herself that it would be a good idea to try and get some rest, Janeway left her ready room and headed for her quarters. Just out side her ready room doors, she ran head long into her chief of engineering. "Sorry, B'Elanna. I didn't see you."

Rising, after being knocked on the floor, B'Elanna responded. "It's fine, Captain. I was just coming to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Could we talk somewhere privately?"

"Of course. Care to join me for a late dinner in my quarters?"

"I would be honoured, ma'am."

The two women left the bridge and deck one, bound for deck three and the Captain's quarters.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Because of the lateness of the hour the two decided on toasted cheese and cold beers for their impromptu dinner, and settled on the Captain couch to discuss what ever B'Elanna needed to talk about.

"Captain. While Tuvok is still in sickbay recovering I have been monitoring all COMM systems from engineering. No one knew I was doing this, except for Tuvok who had made the request to me. A short while ago I discovered an out going transmission and decided to monitor it. Captain, it was Ensign Jackson from Astrometrics. He contacted Harry aboard the Courage and told him where we are. Harry said it said it will take 36 hours for them to reach our position, and that Jackson is to contact their operative aboard the Enterprise. I waited and he contacted a Lieutenant Ro Laren aboard the Enterprise."

"Oh hell. Well we best contact Picard..."

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, Captain Picard is hailing you. He says it is a priority one."

"Patch it through to my quarters, Ensign. Janeway out."

Rising from the couch, Janeway made her way over to her work station and activated her COMM.

"Jean Luc, I was just about to contact you myself."

"I knew you would. Kathryn. I think we need to discuss what I am sure you have been alerted to just now. It can't be over the COMM though. These things can be easily monitored."

"Care to join myself and my chief Engineer in my quarters?"

"I will be there shortly. Kathryn. Picard out."

Hearing the chime on her door, Janeway moved to greet her fellow Captain. "That was quick, he must have beamed to the corridor out side."

Opening the door she was surprised to see the Doctor.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain. I have just come to check on Seven, and didn't want to scare you again, by just having myself beamed directly to her."

"Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate that."

The Doctor proceeded to Seven's sleeping area, and Janeway waited by the door for the chime that would signal the arrival of the other famous Starfleet Captain. Upon hearing it, she greeted him and Ro Laren, who she was surprised to see, and the trio made themselves comfortable.

"Can I offer you anything, Jean Luc? Lieutenant?"

"I would like a lovely cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind, Kathryn?"

"I will have what ever yourself and your chief engineer is having, please Captain."

"B'Elanna, do you want another?"

"Yes please."

Getting the required drinks, Janeway moved back to the couch and the group began their meeting.

"I know you are surprised that I brought the Lieutenant with me, after what you would have been told. But I need for you to know that Laren is an Operative for Starfleet Security. She infiltrated Section 31 after they began backing the Marquis, and alerted me as soon as she was informed of who the final operative aboard Voyager is. Now we have 36 hours before several ships controlled by them approach us, what would you like to do?"

"We don't have the fire power to take on several ships, Jean Luc."

"No we don't. Well not at this time, but with both our crew working together we could. Is there any chance your Seven would be able to come out of her regeneration cycle a little early? I am sure she would have some ideas on how we can beat them at their own game."

"I'm not sure. The Doctor is with her now, I will just ask him." Moving for Seven's sleeping area, Janeway approached the Doctor.

"Doctor, is it possible for Seven to come out of her cycle a little early? We have a very large problem and only have 36 hours to prepare for it. Or we must flee deeper into this quadrant."

"I don't see why not, Captain. According to my latest scans, she is running at optimum levels. Her nanoprobes have destroyed all of the nanites. If you like I can bring her out now?"

"Yes, Doctor. I need to know as soon as possible if she would be willing to help us."

Moving to Seven's controls the Doctor deactivated the cycle. "Regeneration cycle incomplete." Sounded the familiar voice of Voyager's computer. with a start, Seven moved forward and came too.

"Doctor. Captain. How may I assist you?"

"Seven, we have a lot to discuss, but first I need to know, with everything that you have been through, are you willing to help us once more?"

"Captain, I have been through much. I do however remember what you had told me. I will help you."

"Thank you, Seven." Uh-oh here comes the clucky smile I always get around Seven. Janeway thought to herself.

"Doctor if you could please leave us. I need to brief Seven on some matters before I take her through to the other room."

"Certainly Captain. Seven, it is so good to see you."

"And you, Doctor." Seven said as the Doctor turned and left the room.

Janeway sat on the bed and patted it beside her, signalling for Seven to sit by her.

"Seven, there isn't time, to explain everything at this time, so I will make it brief. How much do you know about Section 31?"

"Probably more than you, Captain. Their operatives have been assimilated by the Borg in the past."

"Well it was Section 31 who was holding you, Seven. And now we have several of their ships heading towards us. Captain Picard and myself do not wish to continue running. We wish to take a stand here in the Gamma quadrant. However our two ships are not capable of fending off a lot of ships controlled by Section 31, can you help us improve our weapons and shields before they get here. Which will be in 35 hours?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you, Seven."

"Captain, this is not the cargo bay?"

"No, it certainly isn't. You are on deck three. I had B'Elanna turn my quarters and the guest quarters into shared quarters for us, so I could keep an eye on you, while you were recovering from your injuries."

"As you wish, Captain. I am to share with you now?"

"Yes." Why does she keep looking towards my belly. Janeway thought.

"Does this mean we are to be a couple now, Captain?"

Coughing, the Captain tried to respond, but was too busy turning every shade of red there was. :"Honestly, Seven. Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"I do not understand, Captain. If we are living together, does this not mean we are romantically involved?"

"Friends can also live together, Seven."

"Are we friends, Captain?"

"I would like to think so, Seven."

"I remember when you told me you could not always be my friend, that there were times you would have to be my Captain."

"And that still stands, Seven. But in these quarters, we are friends, first and foremost. My rank remains outside."

"As you wish."

"Right. Well we need to enter the sitting area, Captain Picard, one his officers, and B'Elanna are waiting for us."

B'Elanna was the first to spot Seven as she approached. Jumping up B'Elanna ran towards her friend, "Borg, it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, Klingon."

Captain Picard. Lieutenant Ro, I would like to introduce you to Seven of Nine. The former tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero."

Rising, Picard moved toward the tall blonde. "Seven it is so good to finally meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Locu... sorry, Captain Picard."

"Lieutenant." Seven greeted as she moved to sit beside her Captain.

"Kathryn, would you care to fill Seven in on everything that has been happening?"

"Seven has already agreed to help us, Jean Luc. We really need to devise a working plan, and then set it in motion."

"Well thank you, Seven. We could be facing a number of Starfleet vessels which are controlled by Section 31. I am hoping we will have accurate numbers on how many soon..." He stated looking towards Ro... "Two ships against a possible armada is an impossible endeavour to undertake, with the current weapons both ships have..."

"I suggest we modify the nanoprobes we used against Species 8472 to render their weapons systems inoperative. And for extra shielding we use the ablative hull armour we brought back from the Delta quadrant."

"Oh that is a brilliant idea, Seven. Voyager is already outfitted with the ablative hull armour, which means we just need to prepare the Enterprise. As for the nanoprobes, with us working together, Seven, we should have them modified and added to torpedos fairly easily."

"How many torpedos do you think we should modify with these nanoprobes?" Ro asked.

"I believe if we modify the full compliment on both ships, it would be enough to slow these people down."

"How many in your arsenal, Kathryn? The Enterprise has 20 mark 3s and 10 of the new mark 10s."

"We have a full compliment of 40 mark 3s and 40 mark 10s. The fleet made sure we were ready before we left McKinley."

"Then we should have enough."

After chatting for a bit longer and deciding that Voyager would lift off from the planet surface at the start of Alpha shift to prepare both ships for battle, the three guests left, and Seven and the Captain were finally alone. Neither really knowing what to do with the situation.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"I have decided to call you, Kathryn, while we are in these quarters."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You told me earlier that your rank will remain out side of these quarters, so I cannot call you Captain in here."

"That's fine, Seven." Kathryn said, smiling to herself.

"I am glad you agree. You should regenerate now, Kathryn."

"Yes I am feeling rather sleepy. I will leave the door to my sleeping area open. If you need me, just come and get me. Good night, Seven.

"Good night, Kathryn."

The Captain entered her ensuite, placed her uniform in the clothing replicator, and recycled it, ready for morning watch. She put on her favourite pink night gown and stumbled into bed. Falling into a deep sleep full of happy dreams. Her Seven was finally up.

Seven moved about her new quarters quietly so she wouldn't disturb the Captain. It looked as though Kathryn hadn't slept properly in quite some time, and Seven was worried about her.

During her first regeneration cycle she had overheard the Captain and Doctor talking and knew that Chakotay had forced himself on her, and left Kathryn pregnant, and alone. "He will pay for what he has done to her." She said to no one in particular.

It concerned her that Kathryn didn't want to talk to her about it, she had waited to see if she would, but realized very quickly, that Kathryn being the private person she is, wouldn't. She would have to find a way to let her know that she knew. She would talk to the Doctor about it tomorrow.

Seven decided that she would go over all the reports concerning everything that has happened, so she would be up to date with everything by the morning. She was soon angered by what she saw. She had seen the recording of the interrogation with Chakotay at Starfleet headquarters, and then the supplement recording of what happened on the bridge a week ago. He would definitely pay for ever speaking to Kathryn with no respect, and would pay with his life for throwing her across the bridge.

Seven now realized why Kathryn could not commit to her in a relationship after they returned to Earth. And why the brave woman had tried in vain to talk Seven into remaining on Earth. By that stage though and not knowing what the Captain had gone through, Seven had felt abandoned by her. She thought she had been wrong about the Captain's feelings for her, but now realized the Captain does have feelings, after all, the Captain had called her darling while she was regenerating, but couldn't enter a relationship with Seven, because she felt guilty for what had transpired between her and Chakotay. Seven would talk to B'Elanna about how to woo the Captain, and hopefully win the heart of the intrepid woman who had become such a large part of Seven's life.

Looking at the chronometer on the wall, Seven realized that the Captain would be waking soon, to begin her shift, so decided to prepare her a home cooked breakfast. After all, the Captain had obviously had the kitchen modified so Seven could cook, and taking care of Kathryn is something the former drone really wanted to do.

Moving to the kitchen, Seven headed for the replicator, and ordered eggs, ham, onions, red peppers, potatoes, tomato, onion, mushrooms, and the rest of the raw ingredients she would need to create a western style omelette, she knew Kathryn favoured.

Seven also replicated a coffee maker, and some Jamaican coffee beans and decided to make the woman a fresh pot of her long held vice.

Soon the smell of omelette and fresh coffee was surrounding the quarters and Janeway found herself waking before her alarm. Moving towards the kitchen, Janeway was surprised to see Seven had set the table, and was just placing the food under stasis lids to keep everything fresh.

"What do we have here?"

"Good morning, Kathryn. I made you breakfast."

"It smells lovely, Seven." Janeway said and she sat at one of the place settings.

Seven brought a plate of food over, and a glass of fresh orange juice, and placed them in front of the Captain. She then turned and grabbed the Captain a cup of her vice and a smaller portion of the omelette for herself. As well as a glass of milk and the toast. Sitting the two women began to eat.

"Seven, this is delicious. Thank you so much. What a wonderful way to be greeted in the morning."

"Thank you, Kathryn. I know the days will be long, with everything we are going to need to do, so I thought a hearty breakfast would sustain you for quite some time."

"It certainly will."

After breakfast, Janeway entered her ensuite and after her morning ablutions, showered and dressed ready to begin her shift. Seven had also freshened up, and put on a pair of black slacks and a teal shirt. She had stopped wearing her biosuits after they returned to Earth, unless she was regenerating. Hearing the chime to the door, Seven went to answer.

"Seven." the precarious little girl, born on Voyager said, just before she leapt into her tall friends arms.

Seven held the child tight before placing her back onto the decking. "Naomi Wildman."

"Seven it is so good to see you. No one would let me see you, while you were recovering. I am so glad you are better. What's it like living with the Captain?"

"Naomi Wildman, you had better slow down and remember to breath. It is pleasant living with the Captain."

"I am sure it is, Seven." Naomi was a smart child, and knew that both women had feelings for each other early on in Seven's journey with Voyager. "I am so glad this has happened, now maybe you and the Captain can finally admit your feelings for each other, and be happy for a change. Where is the Captain?"

"She is getting ready for her shift."

"No. She is right here." Janeway stated as she entered the living room area.

"Captain." Naomi stated as she presumed the at attention stance she had copied from her much taller friend early on in their friendship.

"Good morning, Naomi. I am sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must get to the bridge. Seven, B'Elanna will be dropping by to get you shortly, she is having some problems with Miral, and needs to get it sorted before she starts her shift."

"Thank you, Captain." Seven knew that with Naomi present, it would be best to use the familiar term when addressing Janeway.

Pausing before exiting their shared quarters, Janeway took a final look at Seven, and then departed.

"She really likes you, Seven."

The two friends chatted until B'Elanna showed up, then Naomi left to begin her studies for the day, and the two women left for engineering.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Several hours later, the Doctor entered engineering to check on Seven. Because of how busy they were, the Doctor decided to go to Seven, rather than have her come to him. Seven was busy but allowed the Doctor to scan her as she continued working.

"Doctor I want to talk to you."

"Well here I am, Seven."

"Doctor, I know the Captain is pregnant. I heard you chatting with her, while I was regenerating. I want to know how I can let her know I know everything, and that she does not need to feel any guilt or remorse."

Shocked the Doctor almost dropped his triquarter. But he wasn't as shocked as another close by. B'Elanna couldn't help but hear the exchange, and after that little bomb shell, dropped the pile pads she had been carrying to her office.

Walking towards the two she simply stated, "My office, now." And proceeded into her office allocated just off to side of her beloved engines.

Upon entering the office B'Elanna closed the door behind them. "You two need to learn that when you are discussing anything like you just were, that is best done in absolute privacy. Thankfully I was the only one that heard what was said."

"I am sorry, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres."

"Just B'Elanna, Seven."

"Okay, just B'Elanna."

Having the desired affect of lightening the mood somewhat that Seven wanted to achieve, she continued speaking. "Last night when the Captain retired I went through the reports on what has transpired. Chakotay will pay for what he has done."

"You need to beat me to it, Seven. The way he has been treating her is something only a Cardasian would do. And now to learn that she is also pregnant with his offspring is shocking."

"Was pregnant."

"Excuse me, Doctor?"

"She was pregnant. She lost the baby after he threw her across the bridge last week."

"That petaQ. He needs to die a dishonourable death for what he has done."

"Perhaps we need to dismember him, and have him live his life without his man hood."

"Kahlesss, Seven. That is funny. I always called him a dickless wannabe, and now if we do that, he will be."

"A dickless wannabe... Yes, I like that. It suits him."

"Seven, I am not sure you should approach the Captain at this time. She has been certain that she didn't want for you to know. She has been unable to find the right words to talk about it all with you, but given time, I know she will. When everything first came out she made, Tuvok, Tom and myself swear we would not tell you."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"May I make a suggestion, Seven?"

"As you wish, Doctor."

"I believe it would be best if you were there as a friend for the Captain. Help her feel safe and secure, and I am sure she will open up to you. I know she needs to talk to someone about it. She has been keeping all the emotions bottled up in side her, and that isn't so good for her health."

"That is a good idea, Doctor, thank you."

"You are welcome, Seven. Now I must get back to sickbay. Tuvok is due to be released and has probably already left."

"Thanks, Doc."

The two women went back to work modifying the nanoprobes they intended to use, and soon they were completed, and had transported enough nanoprobes to cover the torpedos the Enterprise was carrying. From there, they began modifying their torpedos to carry the modified nanoprobes as well.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

After a long shift on the bridge, Captain Janeway made her way to her quarters. She was tired, and wanted to just have a hot bath and go straight to bed, but entering her quarters she found Seven had other plans.

Walking into the kitchen... "What smells so good?"

"Good evening, Kathryn, I decided to make you dinner. I looked in the database and found some recipes, your mother had programmed in. I made an Irish stew."

"Oh, Seven, you are too good to me. I will just go and get out of this damn uniform. Do I have time to take a quick shower?"

"Yes, Kathryn."

While Janeway went to shower, Seven decided to make a salad to go with their stew. She replicated garden greens, cucumber, tomato, mushrooms, red pepper and an onion. For a dressing she decided to go with a light French vinigarette.

Finding raw onion to be too strong for her stomach, but realizing the Captain might appreciate it, she decided to place the onion in a smaller bowl that the Captain can take from if she wanted. Suddenly hearing a loud thump coming from the Captains ensuite, she dropped everything and ran to her Captain.

Upon entering she found the Captain had fallen in the shower. Not thinking about the fact that it would be inappropriate, and not modest about her own nudity, Seven quickly turned the water off and picked her Captain up, Carrying her to her bed, Seven grabbed a towel and dried the woman off before placing her in bed, covering her up, and hailing the Doctor, with in seconds the Doctor was entering the Captains sleeping area and scanning her with his triquarter.

"She is going to fine, Seven. She is just exhausted and it caught up with her. She gave her head a bit of a bump when she fell, so I have given her some mild pain relief. She should wake shortly. When she does give her something to eat to help build her strength, but under no circumstances do you let her out of bed."

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Your welcome, Seven." And then he disappeared from view, having transported back to sickbay.

Seven decided to sit in the sofa chair by the Captain's bed. She wanted to be present when the woman finally did wake, so she could stop her from getting back up. Sitting there she soon realized she was shaking. It had frightened her, but she knew she had to remain calm, or she would fall to pieces.

The entire situation had angered her, and she truly was on the edge of breaking point. She didn't understand how someone who had been famous through out the ship for being generous and kind, could be such an evil person, who used what ever means possible, to achieve his own personal agenda.

Seven knew that manipulation was something the Borg Queen would use against people, and had honestly thought that human beings were far removed from using such tactics. How wrong she had been. What he had been putting the Captain through was beyond belief. No wonder she would retreat into a world of darkness during slow times. And no wonder during those times, he would be the only contact she would have with the rest of the ship. He probably made sure everyone stayed away knowing full well, that with the Captain as severely depressed as what she was known to get, that at those times of vulnerability she might just turn and tell someone what she was going through.

Seven realized after the Equinox incident when she began to hear rumours about what had transpired on the ship during her absence, that something had been terribly wrong between the two highest ranking officers on board. If only she had pursued it with Kathryn, she could have dealt with him, at that time.

"Penny for them."

Knocked out of her musings by the familiar huskiness of her beloveds voice she looked up to see Kathryn looking at her.

"Sorry?"

"Penny for your thoughts, Seven. It is an old Earth idiom originating around the 15th century AD, in the British held city of London, and simply means someone is asking you what you are thinking about."

"Oh. I was just thinking about everything that has happened, Kathryn."

"Do you want to talk about it, Seven?"

"I do, but I cannot at this time. The Doctor told me to let you know that you are not allowed out of bed, and that I should give you food when you awaken. I will be right back with a tray."

"Seven."

Turning to look at the Captain... "Yes?"

"Please talk to me. I want to be able to help you through all of this."

"As I do you, Kathryn." Then the tall former drone exited the room.

_"As I do you, Kathryn." _What the hell does that mean? I wasn't held captive. Oh God, she knows. She knows what Chakotay has done. Going to get out of bed, the modest Captain realized she was still naked, and hearing Seven returning with a tray, she quickly dove back under her covers.

"You must eat, Kathryn. Tomorrow we go into battle, and you will need all your strength."

Lifting the stasis lid from the tray that had been placed on her lap, Kathryn's mouth began to water from the heavily aromas rising from the plate before her. :This looks delicious, Seven. You're not eating?"

"I had a nutritional supplement earlier, and do not require anything else, at this time."

"Seven, you didn't have to make me dinner." She said as she got her first taste of the meal Seven had prepared.

"I wish to take care of you, Kathryn."

"And I want to be able to do the same for you, Seven. Please talk to me."

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Now is not the right time." Seven was starting to panic. How could she explain things to Kathryn, when Kathryn had not mentioned anything yet? The Doctor told her to wait until the Captain opened up.

Kathryn could see Seven was beginning to panic but decided to pursue this now. That this was the right time because no one really knows what will happen tomorrow. "Why isn't it the right time, Seven?"

"Because..." Now Seven was really panicked and beginning to cry... "Because, you have not told me."

Dropping her tray on the floor, and not bothering about her modesty with Seven crying, Kathryn quickly pulled Seven to her, and held her as tight as possible, whispering words of encouragement and wisdom the entire, time. "It's okay, Seven. You can tell me. You don't need for me to tell you anything, Please don't cry, my darling."

Wiping the tears from Seven's eyes, Kathryn realized that there wasn't a thing she could do to stop herself from wanting to commit to the beautiful woman before her. The love she felt running through her entire body was overwhelming, but a wonderful feeling to have. "Seven, I know you know, if that helps."

"How do you know?"

"You gave it away earlier when you said 'as do I' after I had told you, I wanted to help you through all of this."

"Oh." Sitting up, Seven turned her face from the eyes of her Kathryn.

Grabbing Seven's chin, Kathryn carefully turned Seven's face back. Looking into her eyes, and with no more control over her actions, the fearless Captain moved forward and placed her lips on Seven's. The kiss was tentative at first. Enough to experience the texture and taste of the other person, but with passion quickly rising, both women soon lost all control.

Kathryn was the first to deepen the kiss, placing her tongue inside the inexperienced woman's mouth, she began swirling her tongue around. Hearing Seven moan only managed to spur her on further, and soon enough both women were rolling around on the bed. Each trying to top the other.

Seven knew, she had never been with anyone before, and had absolutely no experience in the art of copulation, but realizing she could no more stop breathing, than stop what was happening between them, she slowly moved her hand to Kathryn's breast. Feeling that the red heads nipple was pert, and hearing her Kathryn moan, she moved her other hand to the other breast and began the same slow movement.

Falling back on the bed and bringing Seven with her, Kathryn began removing the blondes clothes. Once she was able to gain access to her lovers body, the experienced Captain flipped them over, so she was now on top. Taking control of the situation, Kathryn removed her mouth from Seven's and quickly sucked a nipple into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the rock hard pink pleasure peek, she was glad to learn that Seven liked what she herself liked having done.

Feeling Seven beginning to grind, and hearing her fast rasping breaths, Kathryn knew that Seven was close to achieving orgasm, and with the use of her own leg, spread the taller woman's legs enough, so she could place her hand between them.

Placing her finger on the hard little nubbin, she began to slowly tease the woman, bringing her closer and closer to the peek they both required, so she carefully lowered her finger to the opening, and feeling how wet her partner was, she inserted her finger. Finding a restriction, she realized Seven was still a virgin, and took it extra slow, as she penetrated her as far as she could get.

Soon Seven was bucking, and moaning. Kathryn inserted a second finger and began to move back and forth matching Seven's rhythm, stroke for stroke, and soon the tall blonde arched her back, and cried out her lovers name to the heavens. Kathryn quickly lowered her head, removed her fingers and began sucking with earnest on Seven's sensitive spot, lapping up all the juices, like a mad woman receiving her final drink, Kathryn lost total control and very quickly brought Seven to another mind shattering orgasm.

When Seven's movements slowed the Captain brought herself back to Seven's mouth and kissed her with such passion, it equalled the final explosion of a dying sun.

Seven's hands were now all over her body, and Kathryn realized she too would reach a climax rather quickly, so in a very undignified way, she flipped them over again, spread her legs and quickly lowered Seven's hand to her opening. "Please, Seven. I need you right now." She stated.

Quickly realizing what Kathryn was saying, Seven plunged a finger into her Captain, feeling the inner walls surround the seeking appendage, she began to thrust back and forth. And hearing Kathryn beg her for another finger, she placed a second one in side and quickly got back into rhythm. Knowing Kathryn was very close, Seven placed her mouth around a nipple and began to suck, bite, and then sooth the aching pebble, until her Captain, bucking wildly, screaming loudly, and arching quickly, climaxed so hard, the inner muscles clenched Seven's fingers and held them place.

After the muscles released Seven's fingers she removed them, and placed a kiss on her new lovers mouth. Soon after, the two women fell into a deep slumber, not waking until the Captain's alarm sounded signalling that soon they would be starting shift.

Kathryn was the first to wake and realizing she was pinned down by her lovers form using her for a pillow, she didn't want to move and disturb Seven, but knew they had to get up, she moved her mouth to Seven's and woke the sleeping giant with a mind exploding kiss.

"Good morning, Kathryn."

"Good morning, Seven. I am sorry to do this, but we have to get up."

Realizing the alarm was sounding in the background, Seven quickly became alert. "You take a shower and get ready while I prepare breakfast, Kathryn."

Smiling she responded, "Yes boss." And quickly rose and walked into her ensuite.

Seven quickly hopped out of bed, made it, grabbed her clothes and quickly ran to her ensuite. Seven chose to have the much quicker sonic version of a shower, then dressed in a pair of black slacks and chose an off white blouse.

Soon dressed she made her way to the kitchen and the replicator, and got the ingredients to make bacon, eggs, and hash browns, fresh orange and mango juice. Moving to the bench, Seven set the coffee maker, and then began to place a skillet on the plasma powered heating coil and soon had bacon sizzling and hash browns cooking. Moving over to the juicer, Seven placed pieces of orange and mango in until she had a small pitcher of the delicious mix ready. Soon the food was cooked and placed under stasis lids, the table set, and Seven was just pouring the Captain's coffee when the woman entered.

"This looks and smells lovely, Seven." She said as she approached the taller woman, placing a kiss on her lips, before proceeding to sit.

After breakfast the two went and brushed their teeth, then proceeded to kiss a little too long before heading for the start of their shifts, all be it a little late.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"Captain on the bridge." A young Ensign stated as Janeway exited the turbo lift.

"As ease before you sprain something, Ensign." Pausing, the Captain remembered the last time she had said that. 'Oh Harry, how could you destroy your career?' she thought to herself before proceeding to the command station, and her chair.

"Report."

"Enterprise contacted us a short while ago, Captain. They heard from DS9 which stated a total of 15 ships had come through the worm hole 60 minutes ago, and are now on a direct intercept course with us."

"Thank you, Tuvok. How long before they reach us."

"At current speeds, a little over two hours."

"Put us on yellow alert, and have the crew prepare for possible injuries."

"Yes, Captain."

Suddenly and without any warning the Enterprise vanished.

"Captain... the Enterprise has vanished."

"Excuse me, Ensign?"

"Ma'am, the Enterprise, it just vanished. It is like it was never there."

"What the hell?"

"Captain, we are receiving reports of crew disappearances all over the ship."

"RED ALERT, AND RAISE THOSE DAMN SHIELDS. Tuvok, is their any signs of a cloaked ship anywhere out there?"

"No, Captain."

"Engineering to the bridge."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Captain, we are powerless. The engines just vanished."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Captain. Seven and I were standing next to them, when the engines vanished. Then several of my staff vanished without a trace as well."

"How can a ship, another ships engines, and crew all disappear?"

"I can tell you Captain, that the engines and crew could have been transported off, but I simply cannot explain the disappearance of the Enterprise."

"Seven, do you have any ideas?"

"Not at this time, Captain."

"Okay. You and B'Elanna see what you can find out. Janeway out."

"I don't like this, Tuvok. We are about to face 15 ships, and find ourselves unable to flee if needed, down crew, and the Enterprise is also missing."

"It is worse than that, Captain. Latest scans show, the only crew remaining on Voyager is the senior staff."

"WHAT?"

"Captain, how can that be possible?" Tom Paris asked from his position at the helm.

"I am not sure, Tom. Tuvok have the remaining crew join us on the bridge."

"As you wish."

"I'm sure glad we decided to leave Miral with her grandparents for this mission."

"I am too, Tom."

Seven, B'Elanna and the Doctor all exited the turbo lift and walked to the command area of the bridge.

"Seven, is there any signs of a black hole?"

"That was my first thought, Captain. Lieutenant Torres and I scanned and found no signs of a black hole anywhere in the area we are."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"None at this time, Captain."

Suddenly Voyager was rocked by an explosion. Rushing to tactical Seven reported; "Captain, the Courage is off our port bow and is firing."

"Lock phasers and fire."

"I cannot, Captain?"

"Why not?"

"Our weapon systems are offline, Captain. Scanning shows that we have no weapons system of any kind aboard."

"Fuck!"

"Captain, we are being hailed."

"On screen, Lieutenant Torres."

The view screen came to life showing the face of the former first officer of Voyager. "Janeway, we have scanned your vessel and know you are unable to defend yourself. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"I wouldn't advise you do that, Chakotay..."

"I don't fucking care what you think. Lower your fucking shields now."

Turning, she signalled B'Elanna to do just that. And once the shields were down, a contingent of crew from the Courage boarded Voyager. Soon after, the courageous crew of Voyager were overcome, and taken.

Chakotay grabbed Janeway by her hair and pulled her into him. "I am going to have a private chat with Janeway in her ready room. Lock the rest in the brig."

"Right away, sir."

Pulling Janeway, he entered the ready room. Once the door was closed, he threw her into the wall. "Miss me?"

"NO."

"Awe, after everything we have been through, Kathryn?"

"Forcing someone to have sex with you, Chakotay isn't exactly conducive to having 'been through' anything other than absolute torture."

"Oh, don't be like that. You know you love my angry warrior filling you."

"No. I would be extremely happy however, if I was witness to seeing your angry warrior floating in space, with you attached."

Getting rather angry with the smaller woman, he couldn't help it, he punched her fair in the stomach, then again in the face, sending her flying into the wall again. This time however, she knocked her head and fell to the floor. The darkness taking her with in seconds.

"Kim to Chakotay."

"WHAT?"

"We have a problem, our crew is vanishing."

"WHAT?"

"They are disappearing. And so has the Courage."

"What the fuck. How can that happen?"

"Well how the fuck should I know. It might explain though why Voyager is in the state she is in."

"Are the remaining Voyager crew in the brig?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to shut down the Doctors program. And what ever you do, don't let them know that it is just you and me aboard."

"Yes, Sir."

Looking down at the prone Captain, he couldn't help himself, and felt the familiar rumblings stirring in his groin. "Oh why not? She can't fight back when she is out cold." Moving over to her, he quickly removed his clothes. His penis already standing at full attention, he rolled her over, and tore her clothes until she too was naked. Lowering himself onto her, he bit down hard on her nipple, instantly drawing blood, as he entered her, thrusting hard he knew he was close, suddenly he heard an almighty scream from behind. Not caring and ready to explode he continued to thrust even harder, when something grabbed him and threw him across the room. Before he could look, something hard hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

After being thrown in the brig and left alone, both Seven and B'Elanna tried to pry the panel lose in order to gain access to the shields holding them in the small room. Neither could get their fingers into the tiny slot in order to gain purchase enough to pull the panel off.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"I do not know, B'Elanna."

"Seven, how about we do what you and Janeway did, on board Aturis's ship, to escape his brig?" But before Seven could respond, Torres grabbed the microfilament from her pocket and proceeded to adjust Seven's cortical implant. When finished, Seven moved to the entrance of the brig and passed through the confining shield to the other side. Quickly shutting down the shield and freeing the others, they moved quietly through the empty halls of their ship.

Tuvok and Paris headed for the armoury, B'Elanna headed for engineering in order to transfer control of the ship to her, and Seven rushed for the bridge.

Seven knew Janeway's life was in danger from Chakotay and wanted to get there quickly. She didn't want any harm to come to Janeway, and knew time was of the upmost importance. Running to the turbo lift, she froze when Harry Kim walked out. But before he could raise his phaser she plunged for him, surprising him, he was knocked off his feet quickly, the phaser being thrown further down the corridor..

"Seven, you don't want to hurt me."

"If you stand in my way, I will kill you."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass."

Not caring Seven went to grab the man, but he dodged her attack and said simply that Captain Janeway wouldn't want her to kill him. Hearing that stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you believe Captain Janeway would care after you betrayed her?"

"Knowing the Captain as I do, yes."

"You are arrogant if you believe that."

"And you are a fool if you believe she wouldn't be angry."

Seven knew he was right, but also knew she had to get to the bridge. She felt in her heart there was something terribly wrong, and wanted to break his neck and move forward, but still conflicted knowing the Captain would indeed become angry, Seven didn't know what to do. Suddenly and without warning the decision was taken from her.

Harry Kim moved so quickly, Seven didn't see it coming. He knocked her to the ground and proceeded to kick into her. Not willing to give up, Seven grabbed the mans leg, just before it impacted her again, and pushed up with all the might, her Borg enhanced left hand would allow. Hearing the bone snap, she realized she had rendered the man incapable of doing more harm. Standing she looked down at Kim now grabbing his leg and crying out in agony. His bone was protruding through his thigh.

"You broke my fucking leg, you fucking bitch."

Not caring she didn't respond, she turned and ran for the turbo lift and headed for deck one. Entering the bridge and finding nothing, she stopped to listen, and hearing voices, headed for the ready room. Upon entering, and for the second time that day, Seven froze by the sight she saw before her.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Feeling water being thrown on him, Chakotay quickly came to. Looking up he spoke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't speak to me like that, Chakotay." Was the response he received, in a cold emotionless voice, not normally present, when this particular person spoke.

"You might be the boss of Section 31, but this was my mission."

"And I thought I could trust you to carry out my orders. However I get reports that you have been raping women, starting relationships with men, for your own personal agenda. And from what I saw when I walked in here, I have to believe the reports I have received."

"So what? The end goal was all for Section 31. And I would have fulfilled your wish to have Seven by your side, by delivering her to you just as soon as I was done here."

"Maybe so. But I told you, I run a tight organization that doesn't appreciate sloppy work, Chakotay, and quite frankly, all you have been doing is sloppy work."

"Not as sloppy as what Smith did on Risa. Fuck he almost killed the very thing you told us all to bring to you alive and unharmed."

"And for that, he has been dealt with. Now I must deal with you. First I must ask for you to put your penis back in your pants. If I wanted to see it, I would have asked. But trust me when I say, you are not as appealing as you think you are..."

Before the person could speak any further, they heard the door to the ready room open, and where surprised to see Seven standing there.

"Seven." The person spoke. This time with as much emotion they could muster.

Far too stunned to speak, Seven just stared. Stood before her was Admiral Janeway, but not as Seven remembered her. She now resembled the Borg Queen.

"I know you are shocked to see me, Seven."

"What has happened to you? Why would want to kill Captain Janeway?"

"I don't. But when I entered the Borg hub and confronted the Queen, she was the one to assimilate me, and before she died I received instructions and knew what I had to do. I had to assume her position, and take over control of Section 31. Once we had control, the Borg would be free to move into the Alpha quadrant and assimilate the human race, barring a few I had promised not to assimilate of course. The Borg would finally have achieved perfection by doing this, Seven. The only thing missing was having you by my side, so I ordered my people to get you..."

"Get me? They just about killed me."

"Yes, and those responsible are now drones, working for the betterment of our species, Seven."

"Borg is not my species, and neither is it yours. We are both human beings. And it was a younger you, who taught me what that means."

"Look it is nice watching you two reunite and all. But Starfleet were well aware of where we were heading. I am sure they have sent more ships to help protect Voyager, so I suggest we all depart this area of space at once."

"Always the gutless person, who runs from the first sign of danger, Chakotay."

"I am not gutless, Seven." His only response was an undignified snort from the blonde bombshell.

"Will you two stop it. He is right we must leave. I have a ship waiting..."

"I am not going with you. I do not want to stand by your side." Looking over at the younger Janeway she continued. "She is the woman I love, not you."

"But I am her, Seven."

"NO!" And with that, Seven plunged for the Queen, knocking her backwards. However not losing balance, she retaliated, and with in seconds the two were locked in a fierce battle.

Seeing his chance to escape, Chakotay quickly made his way from the ready room. Once in the turbo lift he contacted Harry Kim, after not receiving a response, he decided to head for shuttle bay one and at least save himself.

Being younger, and much stronger, Seven was soon able to gain purchase around the Borg Queens neck and quickly snapped it. The Queen dropped to the floor.

Moving over to her Captain, she checked for a pulse and feeling a strong one present told her she would be back and moved to find Chakotay.

She asked the computer for a location, and headed for shuttle bay one. Exiting the turbo lift she ran for the shuttle bay, and entering quickly moved to Chakotay before he even had the chance to turn. She punched and began kicking him, not stopping for anything, and not giving him the chance to return anything. Soon the man fell to the floor, bloodied and bruised, but still alive.

"Well at least I got to enjoy myself with her, before you ever could."

Not deeming to respond, she just looked down, lowered herself, and plunged her Borg enhanced left hand into his chest, but was thrown forward into the deck, when the man simply disappeared.

Not caring for now, she turned and headed back for the bridge, Contacting her crew mates she updated them, before exiting the turbo lift and rushing to her lovers side. She was surprised to see her lover awake, when she walked back in. Realizing the others where on their way, and their Captain's uniform in tatters, she quickly replicated another and helped the still unsteady Captain dress.

"What the hell happened?"

"The Admiral was the new Borg Queen, and also "The Boss" of Section 31. I had to kill her when she tried to take me away. I am sorry, Kathryn."

Pulling her lover to her, she told her it was okay. That it wasn't her fault. But soon broke apart when she heard the others approaching.

"What happened to Chakotay?" Janeway asked.

"I caught up with him in shuttle bay one. I fought with him, and just before I could finish him, he vanished."

"God. What the hell is going on?"

But before anyone could answer the entire ship vanished, and standing before them was Admiral Nechayev.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"Admiral, what are you doing here, and where is my ship?"

"Relax, Captain. You have been in a holoprogram for the last year. The last seven years of your lives have been played out in this very holosuite. You all agreed to doing this before entering as we wanted to access what would happen, if one of our ships would ever become lost in a distant quadrant. The reason for all the disappearances is because the program had started to degrade, and anything not real started to break down. So we decided to begin the process of shutting the program down completely and finishing this exercise."

"How could Seven agree? We found her." B'Elanna asked.

"Oh she did. She is a genuine Borg, whom we found after the Battle of Wolf 359. And just like you did, we brought her back into the fold. After time, she agreed to join this mission to add an interesting twist. And just like all of you, we erased her memory of us, and planted memories. And before you ask, yes her name is really Seven. Now I am sure you are all exhausted, so please come with me. We have quarters set aside for you. You can rest tonight, and we will handle the debriefing in the morning."

"I have one question, Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What happens to us now?"

"Now, you will join the real Voyager and her crew. But I will give you more details on that tomorrow."

Leading the tired bunch from the holosuite, the Admiral took them to their assigned quarters. Both B'Elanna and Tom stopped before proceeding. "Admiral, are we really married?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Captain Janeway is a genuine fleet Captain, and as such has the authority to marry you. Oh and your daughter is waiting for you with your father in your quarters."

Moving forward she dropped Tuvok at his quarters, where he too was greeted by his wife.

Leading Janeway and Seven further down she stopped in front of another door. "We have set aside quarters for you both, but if you would prefer to share, that's fine too. Kathryn, your mother and sister will be here tomorrow.

"Thank you, Admiral. Admiral, can you explain to me one more thing?"

"Certainly."

"You said that anything not real, began to vanish in the program. How could I get pregnant by a hologram?"

"Chakotay was a real man. He was a Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet, but when we saw how sick he was becoming, we removed him, and replaced him with a hologram. I am sorry, you went through all that with him, Kathryn."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Grabbing Seven's hand, the pair entered their quarters. "I do not understand how you can be so calm, Kathryn."

"I'm angry, Seven. To think what they put us through, just to see if we would crack under the pressure is disgusting. I am seriously considering filing a protest over this."

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"If we did not go through all of this, we might not have ever met."

"That is why I am only considering and haven't fully decided yet. I love you, Seven. No program made that happen, so I am grateful that you joined the mission. And I am eternally grateful that I am the one who gets to hold you and call you mine. You are a very unique individual, Seven.

"You love me, Kathryn?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, too."

Janeway pulled Seven to her, and kissed her soundly. "I am so glad you do, my darling. How about we go to bed? I must admit I am really tired."

"Yes, Kathryn. I am tired too."

The pair readied for bed, and soon where fast asleep in each others arms. Neither really knowing what the future held, but both knowing they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Hearing the chime to her door, Admiral Nechayev turned and greeted her guest. "Owen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Alynna, I just thought I would drop by to see how our merry band of campers are?"

"They were very subdued, Owen. I think Kathryn might take action though. She is usually so outspoken, but tonight, she too was subdued and didn't really say much."

"Well it was an official Starfleet mission, Alynna. They all knew what they getting into when the agreed to participate. They agreed to have memories erased and new ones implanted. Perhaps after tomorrows meeting, they will begin to understand why we needed to do this."

"I hope so, Owen. Kathryn Janeway was always the perfect Captain for this job. And the senior staff, after what they have been through with her, would follow her to the pits of hell if needed, which will help towards the success of their mission. They also have the chance to pull out, if they decide to do so. What do you think Tom and B'Elanna will do?"

"Tom loves being at the helm of Voyager, and B'Elanna loves her engines. Although she won't be familiar with the engines on the real Voyager, I still believe they will both want to be a part of the new adventure."

"Well, we should know by this time tomorrow, I guess. How close is the ship ready for departure?"

"On schedule. I just came from the Utopia Planitia yards actually. Her current stand in engineering chief tells me, the ship will be ready for launch."

"Good. So just three more days, then Voyager will depart for her long away mission."

"Yes. And soon after that, they will actually be making their first real contact with the Delta quadrant."

"Yes. Well, I guess we had best call it a night. The debriefing is scheduled for 0700 hours."

"Good idea. Okay Alynna, I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Owen."

After her guest left, Alynna Nechayev heading for her sleeping area, and her bed. As she entered the room she was surprised by her guest. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think we would have time to talk before my departure with Voyager, so I thought I had better come to you tonight."

"Right. Good idea. Is everything set?"

"Yes. Once Voyager enters the Delta quadrant, the new transwarp engines will break in such a way, they will have no chance of getting them back online. Then I will make contact with our connection and soon, you will have in your hands, what this mission has been all for."

"Good. Once you get the weapon, I want you to take the shuttle and head for the coordinates. Once there use Barkley's machine and create the worm hole that will bring you home. Under no circumstances is Voyager to follow you through. Make sure they are either disabled or destroyed if necessary before you come back. We don't need any witnesses. The Founders must be destroyed at all costs, and Section 31 has assigned us the task. We must not fail."

"We won't, Alynna. Now come here so I can make love to you once last time before I leave."

Moving towards her lover, the Admiral soon found herself the arms of the only person that could ever have eased her pain of losing her husband.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"The time is 0500 hours." The computer sounded, instantly waking the rooms occupants.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, Kathryn. I never knew sleeping could be so wonderful."

"I know what you mean. I haven't slept like this for a long time. But sleeping with you has such a claming influence on me. If I had of known that four years ago, I would have made you share my quarters back then." Moving towards her lover, Kathryn Janeway kissed her good morning.

"Kathryn."

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"We must not copulate at this time. We are scheduled for debriefing at 0700 hours."

"Make love, Seven. And we have plenty of time." The Captain stated as she began lifting the t-shirt her lover had chosen to sleep in.

"We do not."

Stopping what she was doing, Kathryn looked up into her lovers eyes. "And why not?"

"Your mother and sister are having breakfast with us, and should be arriving shortly."

"Oh fuck! Knowing my mother they will be early. Seven why didn't you tell me?" The Captain said as she rushed out of bed and into the ensuite.

"I just did, Kathryn." seven answered, as she got up and proceeded to make the bed.

Finishing that the tall blonde moved to the ensuite, so she too could get herself ready. She stopped just inside the door and smiled, as she looked at her lover, who was frantically trying to tame her now, very wild hair, after having the much quicker sonic version of a shower. "Do you find my little problem amusing, Seven?"

"Not at all, Kathryn." Stated the tall woman, before removing her nightwear and jumping into the shower.

Hearing the chime, Seven was witness to her lover using some rather colourful expletives, as she exited to go and answer it.

Opening the door, Kathryn was instantly wrapped tightly in a huge hug from her mother. "Katie, it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, mum. Come in, please."

"Hi big sis."

"Hello little sis. It is good to see you as well. Even if the feeling will only last for five minutes."

"Not even that, Katie." Running her fingers through her sisters unruly hair... "Is this a new, wild you, my dear?"

"Ha ha! Very funny. No it is not. I had a sonic shower and this is what happens..."

"Only to you, Kathryn." Seven stated and she entered the room.

"Va va va voom! Who is this gorgeous creature?" Phoebe asked, as she circled around Seven like a vulture to a carcass."

With her eyes watching Phoebe circling her, Seven moved forward and took her lovers now offered hand.

"Mum, Phoebe, this is Seven of Nine. Seven this is my mother Gretchen, and the one watching you like a hawk to prey, is my annoying brat of a sister, Phoebe."

"Mrs Janeway, Phoebe, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"Gretchen dear." The elder Janeway stated. "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Yes... good to meet you, Seven. So tell me, where has Kathryn been hiding you?"

"Kathryn has not hidden me anywhere. I just finished a sonic shower."

"No... I mean, why haven't I met you before?"

"Because, you are a female version of James T. Kirk, Phoebe. Your preying is something I didn't really wish to subject Seven to."

"Kathryn, I resemble that remark."

"I think you mean resent, Phoebe." Seven said.

"No, Seven, my sister thinks she has a sense of humour. I tell her all the time she hasn't one, but she still continues." Janeway said. Glaring daggers at her sister.

"Well now... Katie where shall we eat breakfast?"

"I don't know, mum. Seven and I have to attend a debriefing at 0700, so we have just over an hour. Perhaps the officers mess here?"

Having entered the mess, and now seated at their table, the group gave the waitress their selections.

"So Katie, are you home for a while this time?"

"I don't know, Phoebe. I was told of an up and coming mission just last night. But I won't receive any further details until after the debriefing this morning."

"Oh honey, I was hoping you would be home for Christmas this year."

"I know mum, I was too. But duty is duty.

"I know, dear."

After their breakfast finished, the group departed ways. Kathryn and Seven headed for the conference room, and Gretchen and Phoebe headed to the San Francisco transporter facilities, in order to head back home.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

"So mum, what did you think of the chickie babe with Katie?"

"She seems nice enough, dear. All be it a little quiet."

"I think Katie is screwing her."

"PHOEBE." Her mother yelled. "Must you be so crass?"

"What? Well fine then... I think they copulate, mother."

"What makes you say that, honey?"

"Oh... just the way they were leering at each other during breakfast. Katie had that 'come hither' look on her face the entire time."

"I think you are exaggerating. Even if they are, it is your sisters business. Katie will tell us when she is good and ready."

"I know that, mum. I was just wondering what you thought of Seven."

"Well dear, she is a very beautiful woman, and I could understand your sister entering a relationship with her. Seven has qualities in herself that you and I both know Katie is attracted to. You know she has always been a sucker for those strong intelligent types."

"Well, until Mark."

"Yes. Well I think Mark was more a safety blanket for your sister. Something she needed at the time. But also something she didn't want to fully commit to. Seven on the other hand, is someone I can see your sister committing the rest of her life to, very easily.

"You couldn't possibly means the big M for Katie, could you, mother?"

"Yes. And why not? I want grand babies after all. You aren't likely to bring me any soon, while you are still living the free spirited life, dear."

"Mother... Katie and babies? Now that is something I would pay good credits to see."

"Phoebe! Your sister would make a fine mother."

"Oh yeah! After she orders them about, and makes rosters for chore allocation.

"Oh, Phoebe. You will see what I mean."

Finishing their walk, they boarded the transporter pads, gave their destination, and disappeared in the sparkle of the transporter beam.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Arriving at the conference, Janeway was surprised to see everyone already there and seated. Taking up the remaining seats, Admiral Nechayev opened the meeting.

"Good morning, people. I hope you all had a good night sleep. I know there is a lot of confusion as to what was real and what wasn't, so Admiral Paris will try and clear that up for you all now."

"Good morning. I have been fielding a lot of questions this morning regarding your mission. Of most concern has been the loss of memory you all have, and exactly what was and what wasn't real. Your memory loss is something that may come back given time, we just don't know. As for the other. Apart from the Senior staff you have associated with barring two, everything you experienced was in fact a program. The program was designed by Starfleet experts including programmers and councillors. In fact, counsellor Troi had a very big part in the design, implementation, and continuing changes through out the program, over the course of the last year. Two of the crew members became sick during the course of the mission, and it was decided to pull them out before the mission failed completely. So we pulled Commander Chakotay and Ensign Harry Kim out and replaced them with holograms based on the two characters, and their experiences during the missing, but with limits. Sadly towards the end, when the program began to break down we lost control of both holograms. Both men are now under the care of fleet counsellors, and it is our hope that their minds will be saved. However, if not, they will be discharged from Starfleet, and admitted to a fleet veterans hospital for the mentally insane. There, they will receive the care and support they need to hopefully make a complete recovery. Both of their families have been notified. For the crimes they committed during the course of the mission, they will both face a court marshal at such a time they are deemed to have their complete faculties in tact. Starfleet certainly apologizes to you all, for any harm, ill will, and terrible hurt you all went through at the hands of these two men..."

"Doesn't make it any easier on the Captain does it? Out of all of us Chakotay put her through a meant grinder, then spat her out as feed for a hungry Targ to chew up and shit out later. You used all of us as test subjects to the point we don't know what is and what isn't real anymore."

"I understand your anger, B'Elanna. We know this isn't easy for any of you. Things will be confusing to you. As I said, apart from the people who were senior staff members, you, Captain Janeway, Tom Paris, Seven of Nine, Tuvok, have been real the entire time. Chakotay and Harry Kim were real to a point, then replaced with holograms. Everything else in the program. Everything you experienced, was an idea of what we feel may be found in the Delta quadrant."

"Yes. Well at the first sign of that that baKtaG manipulating his Captain, he should have been pulled out and a kut'luch used on his throat. Then he would be spending a dishonourable death in Gre'thor. That is all a Sli-vaK like him deserves."

"I agree with you, Lieutenant. However, it was decided that we should keep him in and see where he was going with everything first."

"SEE WHERE HE WAS GOING WITH EVERYTHING FIRST? HE RAPED A STARFLEET CAPTAIN WHILE YOU PETAQ'S SAT AROUND WATCHING, AND DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT."

"When the time was right, we did."

"Kahless! This is not the fleet I signed up for. The moment you decided to throw a Captain to a pack of hungry targs is the day you dishonoured the entire fleet, and our mission failed."

"Do you intend to file a protest Lieutenant?" Admiral Nechayev asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And I second it." Tuvok Stated. "Starfleet is about exploration, not a test of the mental capabilities of one Captain. You kept him in the program with us, in order to see how far you could push Captain Janeway."

"So noted, Lieutenants."

"I would like to say something Admiral."

"Go ahead, Seven of Nine."

"Captain Janeway is a remarkable individual. A true visionary, and someone who stands for the very same principles that Starfleet was chartered on in 2161, along with the formation of the Federation. Her family has a long history with this institution. Her very own father achieving the rank of Admiral and serving along side you, Admiral Nechayev, and you, Admiral Paris, until his untimely death. What this organization has done by allowing a fellow member to undermine, rape, manipulate, and almost destroy another member, let alone a Captain, and someone you watched grow up, and helped shape into the person she has become, is to show what it once believed in, is no longer true. Starfleet has lost its morality and for what? Power? You already have it. This institution is worse than the Borg. At least they stand by their principles. What Captain Janeway experienced is something no person in today's day and age should ever have had to endure, but because she is a consummate professional, she endured it. She kept quiet about what she had experienced, and why? Because she believed in the very institution that turned its back on her when she needed them the most. Now what have you done about it? Nothing. The man responsible should have been thrown in the brig for treason, because what he did can and should have been considered an act of mutiny. And what you two have done by allowing it to happen is also an act of treason. Is that the new Starfleet, Admirals?"

"Well said, Seven."

"Thank you, B'Elanna."

"Do you also intend to file protest, Seven?"

"If I could, Admiral Nechayev, I would."

"You can, Seven. You are a member of this organization. In fact you are Commander Annika Hansen. You went through the Academy and when you came out, we had no choice but to give you such a high ranking, because of the knowledge you house."

"Then yes. I would like to file protest."

"So noted."

"Right. Is there anyone else who also would like to file protest?"

"Yes." Said Tom.

"And you, Captain?"

"Listening to what my senior staff have said, I have decided I too would like to file a protest. My crew is standing up for me, how can I turn my back on them?"

"So noted. Well because of the protests being filed, we will have to bring in an arbitrator. Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves, or grab some refreshments from the buffet table, while Admiral Paris and I leave to organize things."

After the two Admirals left the group began to talk freely.

"What happens now, Captain?"

"An arbitrator will be brought in. Most likely any field Captain who is in this sector. That Captain will decide if any wrong doing has taken place. If they find there has been infringements, they will be added to the permanent records of all those responsible for allowing the infringements to happen. From there it will be taken to a fleet court where a course of punishment will be decided."

"Will we have to be there for it?"

"No. Because we are all field officers, they will take recordings from all of us before we leave on our next mission, or organize a conference call on the day it is heard in court."

Hearing the doors open, and seeing the two Admirals, the group quietened back down.

"Captain Janeway, do you have a problem with Captain Picard being assigned the position of arbitrator for the protest hearing?"

"Not at all, Admiral Nechayev."

After the group explained their feelings, and the Admirals explained the mission, Captain Picard made his decision. "I find that Starfleet has acted carelessly concerning your mission. I have decided that a full scale investigation should take place, and those findings heard in Starfleet's highest court soon there after. Note, my decision is final, and no one can counter."

"So noted."

Rising, the Captain of the flag ship left the room without saying another word.

"Now that the protest hearing is out of the way, we will continue with the debriefing. We decided to do a group debriefing, so we wouldn't have to detain any of you longer than necessary. While we find that during the mission, each and every last one of you acted with distinction. However, Captain Janeway, we have a few questions we would like to ask you."

"Okay, Admiral."

"Captain Janeway, could you please explain why at the start of your mission, you chose to destroy the only way you had of returning home?"

"Home? Kahless give me strength. We were home the entire time. How can you question her on something that wasn't real to begin with."

"Lieutenant, Starfleet isn't accustomed to being questioned by officers of lower ranks. However, it was still a mission, and we have questions which need answering before we can allow the Captain to take on another assignment."

" It's okay, B'Elanna, I understand why they need to ask them... It was the right thing to do. The caretaker was the protector of the Ocampa, and was dying. He explained to me that if the Kazon ever gained control of the array, the Ocampa would become a lost civilization. That the Kazon would destroy them.."

"Even though the Ocampan home world isn't a federation planet?"

"Yes. My belief is that by doing so, I was respecting the charter, and not only had we sought out a new civilization, but we had made first contact."

"Thank you, Captain. Our other question concerns the Equinox incident, and the incident in your cargo bay with Noah Lessing. Did you intend to let the aliens kill a fellow Starfleet officer?"

"No. That was never my intention. And had my first officer given my plan a chance, he would have learnt that. But you all know what he was already putting me through. By that stage in to our journey, he was undermining everything I was doing to the point, that it didn't matter what I did, he was going to find something wrong with everything."

"Thank you for your honesty, Captain. They were the only things we needed clarification on. Everything else has been closed and accepted."

"Thank you, Admiral Nechayev."

"It has been decided that you are all ready for your next mission. You will receiving your mission orders through your COMMS shortly, but Admiral Paris will give you a brief run down now. Just know, that you all have the right to refuse this mission if you so wish. Over to you, Admiral"

"Thank you, Admiral. Your next mission is a deep space mission that we expect will see you away from Earth for five years. Your ship will be the U.S.S Voyager, with a crew compliment to that which you are familiar. The ship itself is an Intrepid class as you know, and it was decided to use the smaller scout ship for its speed and manoeuverability. Voyager isn't the exact same ship you are familiar with though. On top of her standard warp engines, she has been fitted with transwarp engines designed specifically for the Intrepid class ships. She has been outfitted with the state of the art shields, weapons, and ablative hull armour. As well as a cloaking device of Starfleet design. Senior staff positions that are being offered to you are, of course Captain, First Officer, Chief of Engineering, Head Pilot, Head of Security. Tuvok, you will be promoted to full rank of Commander, and assume your position as head of security, if you so wish to do so. Also note, that your wife will be allowed to accompany you, if she so pleases. B'Elanna, you of course will receive your old position and the new rank of Lieutenant Commander. As will you Tom. Seven you are being offered the first officers position. Sadly we cannot promote you, as this mission can only have one Captain, and I am sure you will agree, there is only one Captain for Voyager. And Kathryn, you have the top job. Now this mission will place you deep into the real Delta quadrant. You will be the only Starfleet vessel for the first year, but you will not be alone. Through new technology, you will have constant contact with headquarters. And after the first year, you will meet up with the Enterprise and a predetermined set of coordinates. This mission is due to begin two days from now. You are ordered to depart from the shipyards at 0900. If you do not wish to participate in this mission, please notify either myself or Admiral Nechayev by 1500 hours tomorrow. If you have no questions then you are all dismissed."

"Admiral, I have one question?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Who are the rest of my senior staff? And why the need to ship us off again so soon?"

"You have the EMH you are already familiar with, as your chief medical officer. He has a staff of two other doctors which are Doctor Pulaski, and Doctor Robertson. They have three nurses who are Julie Marlstone head nurse, and Trish Walsh, and Melissa Rogers. You also have a counsellor Pixie Burns, head chief Paul Myers, moral officer John Riggs. This mission if of the upmost importance. We are working with in a time frame, that has been moved forward, since your last mission ended early. If this time frame is not met now, it will also affect the time frame of the Enterprise a year from now."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Any further questions?"

"Yes. When do I see my engines?"

"As soon as you accept your mission and board. Anything else?"

"We do not have an Astrometrics officer?"

"Not as yet, Seven. We haven't quite decided, but it should be announced tomorrow at some point.

"Thank you."

"Any further questions? No? Dismissed."

The two Admirals having departed, the group felt it was okay to begin talking again. "Okay, so who is going to accept?" Tom asked.

"I believe we all will, Tom. We have already experienced an idea of what the Delta quadrant might be like. That makes us the most experienced team to accept this mission." Captain Janeway, stated.

"Damn straight we are." No other team in the fleet could pull this off."

"You are correct, B'Elanna."

"Damn straight I am, Borg." She said, winking at Seven.

"At least this time we get to go under our own power, and don't have to face a seven year journey with Chakotay crashing shuttle after shuttle." Tom said

With the group in laughter after that, they all departed. They knew they would be leaving in a few short days, so they wanted to make the most of being on Earth, while they had the chance.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Once the original five had accepted their missions, they were allowed to board their vessel, and were shocked beyond measure, by what they found. From the exterior, the ship looked exactly the same with one exception. It was larger than what they had become familiar with during their time in the holodeck simulation. The ship looked to be about three quarters the size of the Sovereign Class ships, and like the larger ship, it housed 16 type XII Phaser Arrays, 10 torpedo tubes, which were capable of firing photonic, quantum and transphasic torpedos, and carried all three types. Its shield grid was an auto modulated 6 axis grid, and also housed the ablative hull armour, they only had a short time to witness. One thing this ship had fitted, which the Sovereign Class didn't, was a state of the art, fleet designed, cloaking device. Something which Captain Janeway immediately approved of, in case the Delta quadrant truly was as unfriendly a place as they had witnessed.

The layout of the bridge was exactly the same as what they were accustomed to, with a few additions added. To the left of the Captain's ready room was another large room, which housed the communications center. While the bridge had its OPS station, the communications center handled all out going message packages, and was responsible for keeping in contact with the Alpha quadrant. On the right side of the much larger conference room was yet another large room, which housed Astrometrics. While the initial design was designed on the exact specifications Seven and Harry Kim had designed aboard the simulated Voyager, the actual size was three times larger. Something which impressed Seven immensely.

Engineering ran from deck 13 through to deck 20, something which impressed, B'Elanna, who found warp engines she was familiar with, and the transwarp drive she was getting know. Both impressive engines, and she was already in love.

While the ship was larger, with plenty of space, the crew was still that of 150 in total. That was something which none of the original five could understand. How could a crew of such a small size, maintain a vessel of this size and scale? They understood there was a lot more entertainment for crew, and even all crew quarters were much larger, but still, they had shut down deck 8 which housed crew quarters, because it wasn't needed. They had crew quarters on decks 3, 4, 6, and 7, and none of the decks except for 3 and 4 were fully occupied. Still, this was something which concerned the Captain, and so she and Tuvok had made sure they had people they could trust in the Alpha quadrant working for them, just in case.

"I really don't like this, Tuvok. Something just isn't right. My intuition is telling me... no strike that... it is screaming at me to pull out of this mission, yet you and I both know, we are the only ones who could truly handle this kind of situation."

"I am also concerned, Captain. Usually when we go out on deep space missions, we don't bring family, yet I have been allowed to bring my wife."

"Yes. And the way the quarters have been designed and built to house those with family is highly unusual. This is still considered a scout ship, not a family ship. Well, we have people here who will be watching our backs, just in case it is needed, so I say, we shouldn't worry about this too much at the moment. We have less than 12 hours before we ship out, and more important things to concern ourselves with, like the senior staff meeting in a few minutes."

"Yes. I will see you there, Captain."

Five minutes later, the Captain who posed a striking presence, for such a diminutive woman walked into the conference room, and took her seat at the head the table. Looking around, she began to speak. "Good morning everyone. First off, this meeting is simply meant as a gathering, so we can all meet before with leave the ship yards and begin our mission. I know, and have personally worked with a few of you in the past, and know a couple of you. Seven, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom, and the Doctor, I have already worked with in the past. Lieutenant Ro and Commander Data, I know from time I have spent on their former ship, the Enterprise, and in the presence of their former Captain. The rest of you I will get to know as the journey proceeds. I would just like to welcome everyone aboard, officially. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, and much prefer to be called Captain. All I ask is that we run a clean, tight ship, and things should run smoothly. As department heads, I expect you to keep me appraised of any trouble with in your teams, so we can nip it in the bud, so to speak, before the situation escalates into something we cannot control. This is a deep space assignment and is expected to last a total of five years, however, doing what we are going to be doing anything can happen. Anything can go wrong along the way, and if that should happen, I expect all of you to keep a close eye on the morale of those who work for you. If you notice the lowering of crew morale, then I expect you to seek out our new morale officer, so he can organize things to try and raise the morale. That being said, I would like you to know that I am always available for you, should you need me. Just because of my rank, do not think for a moment that, that makes me unapproachable. Now if there are no questions, then apart from Seven, Tuvok, Ro, and Data, you are all dismissed."

Those requested to remain, stayed in their seats and waited for the others to depart. Then looking at their Captain they waited. "Ro, Data, I am grateful that the two of you were able to join us at such short notice. I am sorry that neither of you will be working in the departments you are familiar with."

"No problem, Captain." Stated Ro.

"Captain, if I may?"

"Certainly, Data."

"When Captain Picard apprised us of the situation and the two remaining positions aboard if was decided that with Lieutenant Ro's experience and training in security and tactical measures, that she is best qualified to run the communications centre."

"Yes, and that is why it gives me great pleasure to be able to do this. Please rise, Lieutenant."

Standing, Ro watched as the Captain approached her, noticing she was carrying something, the tall, well trained woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pinning another pip to her uniform, Captain Janeway simply said... "You are a bridge officer, and a department head. Starfleet felt it was time they made you a Lieutenant Commander. Welcome to your new rank."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now I know Captain Picard has apprised you both of the situation, so there isn't a need for me to go into detail here. Ro, have you set up the special encryption we are to use to remain in contact with the Enterprise, while she is retrofitted?"

"Yes, Captain. Both Captain Picard, and Commander Riker know the encryption, and will do their best to keep us appraised of what is happening back in the Alpha quadrant."

"Good. Now Data, you will be sending the Enterprise our coordinates of a daily basis."

"That is correct, Captain."

"Good. I want someone back here to know exactly where we are at all times. Tuvok has also made contact with someone at headquarters, and will be maintaining contact with that person through out the mission, so expect several communication requests from him. No need to get my permission for it, Ro."

"Aye, Captain."

With everything said, the meeting drew to a close and everyone returned to work. At the end of shift, Janeway and Seven headed for their shared quarters on deck 3. Entering what would become their home for this mission, Seven headed for the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. Kathryn headed for the ensuite and a shower. When she returned, she found Seven had set the table, chilled the wine, and was busy preparing dinner.

"It smells wonderful, Seven. What are we having?"

"Thank you, Kathryn. I thought that because it is our last night in the Alpha quadrant that we could have something you would find comfort in, so I am making your mother's pot roast."

"Wonderful. You take such good care of me, my darling."

"You are worth taking such good care of, Kathryn."

"Thank you, darling."

Soon dinner was eaten, wine was drunk and the pair were heading to bed. They both understood that tomorrow would be a busy day with dignitaries and families due aboard first thing, so they just laid in each others arms. Neither knew what would happen after they arrived in the Delta quadrant, and realized there was no point in worrying about it. After all, they were aboard Voyager, and no matter what the fates dealt them, this ship would always keep them safe and bring them home again.

The End

(To be continued in the second story, which is coming soon.)

Klingon Translation:

baKtaG - Insult

Kut'luch - Traditional assassins knife

Sli-vak - Whore

The rest is already well known.


End file.
